


(impari a diventare grande) Il cuore prende ciò che vuole

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [18]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Little did the Author know that talking about daddy issues could lead to sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, back to when Francesco still lived in Narnia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: La tua pelle sarà lo scudo che avraiUn abbraccio sarà il posto in cui dormiraiE in un giorno qualunque quando ti accorgeraiChe l'amore è da sempre il riparo che haiIn cui Giuliano, Francesco e Lorenzo si scoprono ognuno per la prima volta.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi, Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Series: Marlena portami a casa [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196389
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Come andrà non è importante (dipende da te)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/gifts).



> Sono viva anche se sono in quarantena. Covid-19 di 'stocazzo, mannaggia a te e a chi ha inventato lo smart-working.  
> Il titolo di questo episodio e dei tre capitoli è gentilmente offerto da [Molto bene, molto male](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quW7VI2FCsI) di Ermal Meta.  
> Il primo capitolo si ambienta nel dicembre 2001, il secondo a inizio novembre 2002 e il terzo il 30 ottobre 2004 (spoiler: il weekend del compleanno di Giuliano).  
> Essenzialmente, è un troiaio.

Novella è a casa con l’influenza.

Di solito questo non è un ostacolo per Francesco, che si piazza ai piedi del divano a guardare con lei i film che le piacciono o a farsi dare una mano con i compiti di inglese mentre le passa il termometro e si assicura che Novella beva abbastanza e sia coperta a dovere. Tanto Francesco è uno di quei fortunati che hanno dei titani al posto degli anticorpi, e l’ultima volta che ha avuto la febbre aveva tredici anni e si era preso l’infradiciata della sua vita andando in bici sotto la pioggia in pieno inverno.

Quindi se fosse per Francesco, questo sabato dovrebbe essere a casa di Novella con i piedi gelidi della sua ragazza appoggiati sulle gambe mentre alla televisione mandano le repliche della prima stagione di _Buffy_.

Lui lo preferirebbe pure, perché essere in compagnia di Novella malata è comunque meglio che restare a casa con suo zio di ritorno da un viaggio di lavoro o trovarsi insieme a Giuliano in mezzo a una folla di adolescenti più o meno ubriachi che scalpitano davanti a un palco. Che invece è esattamente dove Francesco si trova in questo momento.

Novella lo ha convinto a uscire anche senza di lei – _“Francesco, non siamo in salute e in malattia, ti giuro che non me la prendo se vai fuori con un nostro amico mentre ho la febbre!”_ – ricordandogli sia che ormai avevano promesso a Giuliano che lo avrebbero accompagnato a questa maledetta serata dove suonano alcuni suoi amici, sia avvisandolo che Giuliano aveva già minacciato di passare a trovarla, e Francesco non vuole veramente scoprire come sia essere l’unico bersaglio delle battute che Giuliano e il nonno di Novella riescono a escogitare insieme. Se arrivano a essere troppo persino per lei, Francesco non avrebbe nessuna chance di sopravvivenza.

E Francesco non ha dei veri problemi con le folle, è solo che non gli piace quando altre persone si inseriscono nel suo spazio vitale, quindi finisce con il gravitare sempre più vicino a Giuliano, quasi gli pesta i piedi nello sforzo di stare lontano dalla gente e appresso a lui che invece non lo infastidisce più neanche quando gli passa il braccio attorno alle spalle e si agita al tempo con la musica.

“Ehi, ti eri perso?”

“C’era la fila per entrare.”

“Hai fatto appena in tempo, adesso arrivano Riccardo e lo Ste.”

“Sono solo in due?”

“Boh, gli altri tre della band non ho idea di chi siano. Ogni due mesi cambiano il batterista.”

Ormai sono due anni che Francesco conosce Giuliano, ci ha fatto il callo al suo bisogno costante di contatto fisico. Le prime volte che Giuliano aveva provato ad abbracciarlo e Francesco gli aveva intimato di mettersi piuttosto le mani nel culo, Giuliano aveva riso come un cretino e poi si era praticamente appeso alle sue spalle. Francesco ha capito presto che era il caso di rassegnarsi.

Oggi come oggi, i contatti grandi o piccoli che Giuliano cerca, tranquillizzano Francesco. Il suo braccio attorno alle spalle e il torace che si appoggia a lui sono un po’ come il calore delle mani di Novella. Sono la normalità, l’abitudine, quella minima traccia che ogni tanto c’è anche qualcuno che in compagnia di Francesco sta bene.

Dunque anche se attorno a lui ci sono troppe ragazze con le canottiere tirate giù per far intravedere i reggiseni, e troppi ragazzi con i capelli pieni di gel e le mani impegnate tra gli alcolici e le tette delle suddette ragazze, Francesco si porta la bottiglia di birra alle labbra e finge che ci sia solo Giuliano vicino a lui. Ascolta la musica, batte il piede a terra per seguire il ritmo della band che non sa se essere pop, punk o rock e quindi prova a fare un po’ di questo e un po’ di quello.

Gli amici di Giuliano non sono particolarmente bravi a suonare. Decenti, ma non eccezionali. Probabilmente metà dei coetanei di Francesco è qui perché tutti i ragazzi della band sono abbastanza belli, e l’altra metà è arrivata per provarci con la metà che sta a guardare il frontman che stringe il microfono con tanta teatralità e convinzione mentre canta.

Comunque, Francesco invidia un po’ gli amici di Giuliano e il gruppo che si è esibito prima di loro: piacerebbe anche a lui saper tenere un basso in mano. O magari una chitarra.

Sì, forse preferirebbe una chitarra. Suo padre la sapeva suonare. Quando Francesco era piccolo, gli diceva che un giorno gli avrebbe insegnato come fare, e insieme avrebbero scritto canzoni. A Guglielmo invece interessava più il pianoforte della mamma, ma insieme avrebbero composto un bel trio – anche perché, a differenza di Francesco, Guglielmo quando canta non sembra un gabbiano che muore.

Ma alla fine suo padre non aveva fatto in tempo a insegnargli nemmeno come leggere le note, e Francesco ha lasciato perdere.

Va bene anche così. Gli è rimasta comunque un’eredità fatta di cassette e vinili e quaderni musicali che suo padre riempiva come se fossero il suo diario, ci scriveva a matita note e appunti per canzoni mai finite. In cima a una chiave di violino aveva riportato con calligrafia affilata la data di compleanno della mamma e dunque si intuisce che quel pezzo di spartito avrebbe dovuto essere per lei, se solo l’avesse completato.

Il padre di Francesco era un po’ il re delle cose rimaste inconcluse. Paternità compresa, anche se quella non è stata colpa sua.

“No, okay l’amicizia, ma questa roba non si può sentire!”

Francesco scoppia a ridere udendo il lamento di Giuliano.

“Dai, non fanno così schifo per essere amici tuoi.”

“Ma li stai ascoltando? Sono dei cani.”

“Il ritmo non è brutto. Non sono nulla di che ma almeno c’è un senso.”

“Ma chi se ne frega del ritmo, io sto parlando dei testi! Fanno cascare le palle peggio della prof di diritto.”

“Chi è che hai di diritto?”

“Quella nuova, lascia perdere. No, se alla prossima canzone Riccardo dice di nuovo _le tue dolci labbra_ io gli tolgo il saluto.”

Dire che Giuliano è oltraggiato, è poco. Sembra personalmente insultato dalla banalità di quel che stanno cantando i suoi amici, ed è una reazione talmente stupida e talmente da lui che Francesco non riesce a smettere di ridere, e Giuliano si imbroncia sempre di più.

“Che cazzo ridi, uno scempio del genere dovrebbe fare male anche alle tue orecchie!”

“Non facevo caso alle parole.”

“E allora a cosa hai fatto caso finora?”

Francesco stringe le spalle, non comprendendo da dove venga tutta l’irritazione di Giuliano. È vero, le parole che si intendono sotto al suono troppo forte del basso e della batteria sono abbastanza scontate, ma Francesco non si aspettava nessuna meraviglia da una serata di emergenti che stanno a suonare alla periferia della periferia di Firenze. Perché Francesco sa essere realista.

“Ascoltavo l’arrangiamento. Hanno preso troppo dagli Him ma le buone intenzioni ci sono.”

“Mi voglio perforare i timpani per sempre.”

“Ascolti cagate ben peggiori di questa.”

“Ascolto cagate che sanno di essere cagate, ma guardalo quel coglione, se la crede come fosse Jim Morrison!”

“È amico tuo.”

“Da stasera non più.”

Giuliano si blocca, la mano che stringe la maglietta di Francesco quasi ci si volesse aggrappare. Guarda verso il palco come se non lo vedesse, poi fa una smorfia disgustata e scuote la testa. Si volta verso Francesco e la presa sulla sua spalla si fa un po’ più tenue. “Dai, usciamo fuori.”

Francesco sospira. Vorrebbe far notare a Giuliano che si è appena fatto venti minuti di fila per entrare, sarebbe buona educazione permettergli di restare dentro al locale almeno per altrettanto tempo, ma il fatto che questo Riccardo e i suoi non siano così malvagi a suonare non significa che Francesco si stia esattamente godendo la loro musica, quindi gli va bene anche seguire Giuliano lontano dal palco, lontano dalla calca. E Giuliano si fa strada a spallate, due o tre persone che lo conoscono cercano di fermarlo ma Giuliano alza solo la mano per fingere di salutare quando in verità non li sta neanche guardando in faccia, e si gira solo per controllare che Francesco ci sia ancora.

Francesco c’è.

“Non avrai mica fumato?”

Giuliano stringe le spalle. “Un paio di tiri in fila, perché?”

“Sembri agitato.”

“Ho solo bisogno di una boccata d’aria. Non senti che fa troppo caldo qui?”

Francesco si acciglia e lo tocca sul braccio prima che si giri di nuovo verso l’uscita. “Sei sicuro fosse solo erba?”

“No,” Giuliano replica secco. Scrolla di nuovo le spalle con fare noncurante e dal nulla ritrova il sorriso, improvvisamente più tranquillo. “Dai, vieni con me.”

Conduce Francesco fuori ma non dall’uscita regolare: Giuliano si intrufola sotto la corda che dovrebbe delimitare lo spazio privato per le band che si esibiscono, saluta tre ragazzi con la maglietta dello staff con una tale naturalezza che quelli neanche lo fermano per fargli notare che lui lì non ci dovrebbe stare, e alla fine apre una delle porte d’emergenza che danno sul retro del locale.

Fuori ci sono scatoloni di alcolici protetti da una tettoia, cassonetti tenuti chiusi da catene e lucchetti pesanti e due furgoncini neri dove probabilmente gli amici di Giuliano e l’altra band avevano caricato i loro strumenti per la serata.

Giuliano butta la testa indietro e prende un respiro profondo a occhi chiusi prima di accendersi una sigaretta e sorridergli con leggerezza.

Francesco rabbrividisce nel cotone leggero della maglia. Infila la felpa che aveva annodato attorno ai fianchi e si strofina le braccia finché non si sente di nuovo la pelle intiepidirsi. “L’uscita normale ti faceva schifo?”

“Lì è pieno di gente. Qui nessuno ci verrà a rompere le scatole.”

C’è qualcosa che non va in Giuliano. Ha indosso solo un maglione azzurro – che potrebbe o non potrebbe essere quello che gli hanno regalato Francesco e Novella l’anno scorso. L’ha scelto lei, lui l’ha visto giusto per due minuti mentre Novella lo impacchettava – eppure non sta battendo i denti dal freddo. Che va bene, è una notte insolitamente calda per essere inizio dicembre, ma Giuliano ha sempre freddo, è una di quelle persone orribili capaci di dormire con il piumino anche a maggio, quindi non è normale che ora non stia saltellando sul posto con le mani nascoste sotto le ascelle per scaldarsi.

Francesco prova a dirsi che i problemi di Giuliano non sono suoi, ma dura poco.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”

“Perché non dovrei?”

Non si risponde a una domanda con un’altra domanda. Francesco apre la bocca per dirglielo, ma alla fine ci rinuncia con un sospiro e copia Giuliano accendendosi una sigaretta.

“Ohi, Cesco?”

“Va’ a cagare,” Francesco risponde in automatico, come ogni volta che Giuliano prova ad apostrofarlo con quel soprannome osceno. Prima o poi Francesco gli tirerà un calcio di quelli cattivi e allora Giuliano perderà il vizio di chiamarlo così.

Giuliano scoppia a ridere e si sposta di fianco a Francesco, si appoggia con lui al muro grigio di cemento.

“Raccontami qualcosa.”

“Qualcosa cosa?”

“Non so. Qualcosa che non so. Qualcosa di te che non sa nessuno.”

Francesco potrebbe rifiutarsi di rispondere, ma invece ci pensa, aspira un tiro dalla sigaretta e mormora quasi sovrappensiero mentre osserva il riflesso suo e di Giuliano distorcersi sulla vernice nera del furgoncino.

“Mio padre suonava la chitarra. Quando la tirava fuori, io mi mettevo ad ascoltarlo seduto dentro alla custodia. A volte tiravo giù il coperchio e mi ci nascondevo proprio.”

Giuliano ride. “Perché?”

“Che ne so. Avrò avuto tre anni, io non mi ricordo neanche di averlo mai fatto.”

“E allora come sai che lo facevi?”

“Me l’ha detto Guglielmo.”

Giuliano resta in silenzio per alcuni istanti. Fuma anche lui con gli occhi distratti come se stesse pensando ad altro.

“Quando è morto mio nonno, non sono uscito di casa per una settimana. A parte per il funerale ché mi ha convinto mio fratello ad andarci. Ho passato tutto il resto del tempo in soffitta a guardare le vecchie foto di famiglia, e tra tutta la robaccia ho trovato anche gli album di schizzi di mio nonno. Me li sono presi e li ho nascosti nell’armadio. Ce li ho ancora lì e ogni tanto me li guardo quando mi manca, o quando il vecchio mi fa girare i coglioni.” Giuliano aspira un’altra boccata di fumo e scrolla una spalla con un disinteresse che convincerebbe molti, ma non Francesco che ormai ha imparato qualcosa dei modi costruiti di Giuliano. “Che poi mio nonno è stato un padre di merda per il vecchio, però non so… sarà che almeno a mio nonno io piacevo.”

“Pensi di non piacere a tuo padre?”

“ _So_ di non piacere a mio padre. Ma tanto io e lui ci vogliamo bene anche se ci stiamo sul cazzo a vicenda.” Giuliano sorride. “Un po’ come noi due.”

“Io non ho mai detto di volerti bene,” Francesco precisa. Non tanto perché… beh, lo precisa e basta, chi se ne frega del perché. Ma Giuliano non si abbatte, spinge la spalla contro quella di Francesco e si rigira il mozzicone della sigaretta tra le dita.

“Perché sei uno stronzo. Ma tranquillo, mi vai bene anche così.”

“E chi ha detto che tu vada bene a me?”

“Lo dico io.”

Giuliano butta via la sigaretta, fa una smorfia strana con le labbra, una mezza via tra un sorriso e un broncio, e appoggia la mano sul braccio di Francesco. “Lo dico io,” sussurra di nuovo.

Il suo viso si avvicina, e Francesco aggrotta le sopracciglia perché non capisce subito cosa stia succedendo – cosa stia per succedere – finché non sente le labbra di Giuliano appoggiarsi sulle sue, e pure così c’è una frazione di secondo in cui Francesco è ancora troppo disorientato, troppo confuso e scioccato per realizzare davvero cosa stia accadendo. Sente il respiro caldo di Giuliano contro la pelle, la sua mano che gli stringe il braccio e poi c’è una lieve spinta che lo preme con la schiena contro il muro e… Giuliano lo sta baciando.

Però a Francesco piacciono le ragazze. Francesco _ha_ la ragazza. Dovrebbe allontanare Giuliano, dovrebbe arrabbiarsi con lui perché _che cazzo stai facendo_ , e invece non riesce a fare niente. È vagamente conscio delle sue mani che si spostano sulle braccia di Giuliano, ma non lo spingono via né lo avvicinano, lo tengono solo fermo lì, lo trattengono di fronte a sé nell’attesa che il mondo ricominci a girare per il solito verso e che magari il cuore la pianti di battergli all’impazzata senza nessun senso.

Quando Giuliano si scosta da lui e lo guarda con un sorriso delicato che lo rischiara, Francesco sente stupidamente freddo alle labbra.

“Francesco, mi sa che tu non hai ben chiaro cosa si deve fare quando qualcuno ti bacia.”

Francesco deglutisce a fatica. Sente che sta mandando giù non solo la saliva ma anche il fiato, il cuore e probabilmente pure una buona parte del proprio cervello.

“Cosa si dovrebbe fare?” mormora con la voce rauca e che gli trema.

“Si risponde.” Giuliano gli accarezza una guancia e sussurra divertito prima di appoggiare di nuovo la bocca sulla sua: “Riprova adesso.”

Francesco voleva solo riprendere fiato, ma l’ossigeno gli si dilegua dai polmoni nel momento in cui sente di nuovo le labbra morbide di Giuliano su di sé, e stavolta c’è anche il tocco caldo della sua lingua che lo cerca.

E allora semplicemente cede, smette di combattere. Si attacca alla bocca di Giuliano, ci si abbandona, e nello spazio caldo e carico di alcol tra i loro respiri, scopre perché in questi ultimi mesi si sia trovato così spesso a guardare le labbra di Giuliano, a pensare alla loro forma sorridente quando avrebbe avuto altro da fare: banalmente, le desiderava. Le voleva sentire, provare.

A occhi chiusi e con i pugni pieni del maglione di Giuliano, Francesco cerca ancora di capire come sia successo tutto questo e quando. Com’è che Giuliano abbia smesso di essere per lui solo l’amico rumoroso e incasinato di Novella, com’è che sia diventato amico suo. Quand’è stato che Francesco ha cessato di vederlo come un amico e abbia iniziato a desiderarlo, e quand’è che Giuliano se ne è accorto.

Perché Giuliano è un pazzo, si getta nelle cose di testa, ma lo fa sempre già sapendo dentro di sé che troverà dove andare ad atterrare, che avrà sempre un punto d’appoggio per i piedi, e quindi vuol dire che lo sapeva che Francesco avrebbe ceduto, che avrebbe aperto la bocca per lui. Forse non si aspettava che Francesco se lo tirasse addosso come ne andasse della vita, che gli mordesse le labbra mentre il fiato va via, ma tutto il resto – il sapore della sua lingua, l’odore di tabacco sull’orlo delle dita mentre si accarezzano il viso e il collo con le mani – quello Giuliano sapeva che l’avrebbe ottenuto.

“E adesso dimmi ancora che non ti piaccio,” Giuliano gli sussurra all’orecchio, il rumore di una risata a malapena trattenuta ai bordi dei denti.

Francesco ansima con gli occhi ancora chiusi, le mani che gli prudono per il bisogno irrazionale di passarle tra i capelli di Giuliano. “Ti sembra davvero il momento di prendermi in giro?”

Giuliano ride piano, con il fiato corto: “Sei mio amico. Non è così che prendo in giro gli amici.”

Bacia l’angolo della mascella di Francesco e poi il suo collo, segue con le labbra il percorso articolato di un brivido e lo bagna appena con la punta della lingua.

Francesco sente Giuliano inspirare a fondo e poi sospirare prima di infilargli le dita nel collo della maglietta per tirarglielo in basso, morderlo piano sull’incavo della spalla. “Non quando ci tengo,” gli bisbiglia ancora contro la pelle arrossata, e il cuore di Francesco ha un sussulto così forte che per un momento gli dà sia la nausea che le vertigini, e Francesco non capisce più se sia a causa di quel che Giuliano gli ha detto o di quello che ha fatto, dei suoi denti che si trascinano lungo il muscolo e le labbra che addolciscono il tutto.

Tra qualche anno scoprirà che questo è quello che succede sempre quando è con Giuliano: mentre Lorenzo lo guarda negli occhi e sembra quasi avvisarti che sta per spezzarti il fiato, con Giuliano non ha alcun preavviso. Non potrà mai sapere se oggi ci saranno solo una carezza e una presa in giro o se invece verrà a strappargli l’anima con la lingua.

Francesco prende il viso di Giuliano tra le mani e lo riporta su di sé, ricomincia a baciarlo sia perché sta scoprendo di non riuscire a stancarsi della sua bocca, sia perché ha paura dell’intraprendenza di Giuliano, della facilità con cui riesce a leggere ogni piccola supplica che il corpo di Francesco lancia senza che lui riesca a fermarlo. E allora è meglio baciarlo e basta e perdere il fiato così, nell’unica maniera sicura che conosce. E Giuliano per un po’ gli dà retta, si accontenta di restare relegato al suo viso, alle sue labbra, ma poi non è più abbastanza e la sua mano che si sposta dal petto di Francesco al bottone dei suoi jeans lo fa raggelare.

“No,” lo ferma di colpo, il fiato corto non tanto per i baci quanto per il terrore strabordante che minaccia di farlo vomitare.

Giuliano sposta la mano. Non la ritira, la sposta solamente più in alto, appoggiata ai muscoli contratti del ventre di Francesco. “Troppo in fretta?”

Francesco scuote la testa.

“Ho la ragazza. Non posso.”

Come non avrebbe potuto baciarlo. Non avrebbe dovuto. Dio, Novella è a casa che dorme sonni tranquilli perché si fida di Francesco e lui ha appena passato gli ultimi minuti a sospirare contro le labbra del suo migliore amico senza quasi prendere fiato tra un bacio e l’altro.

Si fa schifo da solo.

Invece Giuliano sorride, quasi rassicurante. _Divertito_.

“Tranquillo, lei lo sa.”

“Non dire cazzate.”

“No, dico davvero, _lo sa_. Lo sa che mi piaci. Lasciami fare. Se poi te ne penti, potrai sempre dirle che è stata colpa mia.”

“Colpa di cosa?”

“Di quello che ti pare. Di quello che ti vorrei fare.”

E adesso il sorriso di Giuliano muta impercettibilmente mentre fa scivolare di nuovo le dita verso il basso, diventa quel sogghigno sottile che a Francesco fa sempre venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi finché non gli passa la voglia di ridere.

Francesco afferra il polso di Giuliano e lo blocca.

“ _No._ ”

“Perché?”

Perché no, no e basta. Perché non si fa, perché non è giusto, perché il cuore gli batte troppo in fretta e Francesco non riesce a pensare, perché Giuliano è un ragazzo e _non può_.

Francesco si morde le guance senza riuscire a rispondere. 

Allora Giuliano ride a voce bassa, si tiene il godimento tutto nella gola e nel petto, e sembra così grande nella maniera vissuta e calpestata con cui lo guarda, come se Giuliano certe cose le avesse già viste prima, provate tutte, vissute spesso.

A volte Francesco dimentica che Giuliano è il più piccolo tra loro, che ha solo quindici anni.

“Vivi un po’, Francesco. Pensaci dopo.”

E quando si inginocchia davanti a lui, quel sorriso strafottente ancora stampato in faccia, Francesco perde ogni residuo di facoltà mentale. Guarda Giuliano sbottonargli i jeans e abbassarglieli quasi come se non stesse davvero succedendo a lui, come se non fosse sua la pelle che Giuliano accarezza delicatamente prima di tirargli giù anche l’elastico dei boxer, come non fosse suo il battito cardiaco così fragoroso che ormai gli assorda le orecchie. Non è il suo corpo quello percorso da un brivido di anticipazione quando Giuliano sorride leccandosi le labbra.

Se non che sì, invece. È davvero sua la bocca che emette un gemito che sembra più un mugolio patetico quando Giuliano finalmente lo tocca, è lui che stringe i denti e sobbalza, che spinge verso la mano di Giuliano. È Francesco e nessun altro che chiude gli occhi perché non ce la fa a guardare Giuliano mentre posa la bocca su di lui, ad accettare la vista dei suoi capelli biondi e delle labbra rosa che si chiudono sul suo sesso come niente fosse, come se un gesto così intimo non nascondesse un’intera enormità di segreti sotto la punta della lingua. Non ce la fa a guardarlo ma vuole sentirlo, solo sentirlo, la sua bocca calda e troppo invitante, la lingua umida che lo percorre, le mani che lo tengono, che lo accarezzano.

Potrà guardare dopo. _Pensarci_ dopo e intanto vivere e basta.

Francesco si morde le labbra, appoggia le mani al muro per combattere l’impulso di passarle tra i capelli di Giuliano, di accompagnargli la testa o persino di afferrarlo e spingersi nella sua bocca. Sempre a occhi chiusi, sempre a occhi serrati, perché il suono della bocca di Giuliano attorno a lui è già abbastanza per permettergli di immaginare la visione sotto alle sue anche e nonostante il piacere, nonostante il respiro strozzato e l’istinto a malapena trattenuto di andare incontro alla sua lingua e le sue labbra, Francesco non ha il coraggio di guardare e prendere piena coscienza di quel che sta succedendo. C’è una parte di lui che sta tremando e non perché Giuliano lo sta toccando, perché lo sta leccando e facendo fremere, ma perché qualcuno potrebbe passare per il retro e scoprirli e a quel punto cos’è che scoprirebbe?

Scoprirebbe qualcosa a cui Francesco non può dare un nome. A cui non _vuole_ dare un nome. Qualcosa che però non vorrebbe nemmeno finisca troppo presto, e quindi si conficca le unghie nei palmi per distrarsi almeno un po’ da tutto questo calore, da tutta questa perfezione inaspettata e dalla facilità imprevedibile con cui Giuliano lo sta facendo sospirare.

“Puoi lasciarti andare, sai,” Giuliano gli sussurra contro la coscia mentre alterna la bocca alla mano, altrettanto calda e sicura ma meno gentile, le dita scivolano su Francesco estorcendogli un ansito piuttosto che invitarlo. “Non c’è mica da avere paura.”

E Francesco si convince a riaprire gli occhi. Vede Giuliano sorridergli – quando mai Giuliano non sorride. Sempre troppo soddisfatto, sempre troppo arrogante e troppo superficiale per deprimersi. O no, forse no. Forse non lo so – e stavolta _guardarlo_ , guardarlo mentre riporta la bocca su di lui, guardarlo mentre Giuliano non abbassa gli occhi e lo fissa mentre glielo lecca, ancora sorride mentre gli sta facendo un pompino come se in tutto ciò quello che sta davvero ottenendo qualcosa fosse proprio lui. Guardarlo e vederlo così, manda il sangue alla testa di Francesco, gli causa quel battito di troppo, quel fremito in più e quel gemito forte con cui viene, e Giuliano non batte ciglio, lo manda giù come acqua e addirittura allunga la lingua per coglierne persino l’ultima goccia.

Dà a Francesco il tempo di riprendere fiato. Addirittura gli risistema lui stesso i jeans sui fianchi prima di rialzarsi, passarsi una mano distratta sulle ginocchia per ripulirsi dalla polvere, e sorridergli di nuovo.

“Questo ti è piaciuto?”

Francesco si sente svuotato. E se lo dicesse ad alta voce Giuliano comincerebbe a ridere e farebbe qualche battuta impertinente, quindi Francesco tace perché uno scherzo adesso non riuscirebbe a sopportarlo. Non riuscirebbe a reggerlo. Si è appena lasciato fare un pompino da un suo amico, mentre la sua ragazza è a casa che neanche se lo immagina, e sì, gli è piaciuto. Gli è piaciuta la sicurezza di Giuliano, come le sue mani siano più grandi di quelle di Novella, la sua voce più bassa mentre lo provocava. Gli piace che questo ragazzino che comunque è alto quanto lui – ma non era più basso? Appena l’anno scorso Giuliano non l’aveva ancora raggiunto e adesso invece lo guarda dritto negli occhi, quand’è successo? – lo abbia spinto contro il muro e baciato come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Ma non lo è, vero? No che non lo è. Non per Francesco.

Giuliano si acciglia quando non lo sente rispondere, e la tentazione di abbassare gli occhi è fortissima, di chinare la testa e proteggersi un po’ da quello sguardo troppo limpido per i pensieri di Francesco.

“Ehi, guarda che se non vuoi, non è stato niente. Può anche morire qui.”

“Per te una cosa del genere può essere niente?”

“Dipende da te. La prenderò come vuoi tu.”

Francesco sente un gemito isterico strozzargli la gola. Si passa una mano sul viso per levarsi di dosso la confusione. Il terrore che minaccia di arrivare per prenderlo alle spalle da un momento all'altro.

“Perché l’hai fatto?” gli chiede soltanto.

“Perché volevo.”

“Così, senza una ragione?”

“Tu ti chiedi sempre perché vuoi una cosa?”

“Io non sono una cosa.”

È una persona, e adesso se la testa gli sta impazzendo è colpa di entrambi. Di Giuliano che si è mosso, e di Francesco che non l’ha fermato. Che ha risposto.

Giuliano stringe le spalle con la stessa leggerezza incauta con cui si è intrufolato fin qui, quella che usa per scappare via da ogni conversazione seria.

“Cose, persone… il principio non cambia. Tu ti sei mai chiesto perché vuoi Novella?”

“È la mia ragazza. La amo.” Francesco risponde con facilità. Perché _questo_ è facile da spiegare. Novella è il suo porto sicuro, è la sua certezza, è quella che lo accarezza sulla schiena e appoggia la guancia su di lui come se non fosse lei in verità quella che tiene in piedi entrambi.

“E l’hai amata fin da subito? L’hai vista e la volevi perché già la amavi? O la volevi semplicemente perché _la volevi_?”

“Io non…”

Giuliano interrompe le parole che Francesco sta ancora cercando, quelle che non sa trovare: “Io ti volevo adesso. Ti basta?”

No.

No, per niente, perché allora cosa vuol dire? Che tra un paio d’ore sarà tutto dimenticato, che non è successo niente? Ma non è vero che non è successo niente. Tutto questo è _qualcosa_ ed è accaduto solo perché prima c’è stato anche _altro_ , altro che Francesco si è perso come granelli di sabbia tra le dita, gli è scivolato via prima di poterlo riconoscere e però gli ha lasciato comunque le mani secche e asciutte.

“Per questa volta.”

“Bene,” Giuliano accetta con serenità, e si riavvicina, schiude le labbra pronto a baciarlo di nuovo ma Francesco lo blocca con una mano in mezzo al petto.

“Per stavolta, Giuliano. Solo stavolta,” gli ripete, e non importa se intende che solo stavolta gli andrà bene non avere nessuna spiegazione o se piuttosto voglia dire che quel che stanno facendo succedere ora non si ripeterà ancora.

Giuliano sorride senza neanche un istante di esitazione. “Certo. Questa volta. Ma forse la prossima sarai tu a volere.”

No.

Anche se le labbra di Giuliano erano inaspettatamente morbide, la sua mano inaspettatamente calda e ferma. Anche se Francesco vorrebbe quasi chiedergli di poterne avere ancora – solo per andare meglio a ricordarlo, perché non succederà più, non deve succedere, non lo posso fare, ma non lo voglio perdere.

_Sì._

Giuliano ride quando è Francesco a sospirargli sulle labbra e iniziare il bacio, quando è la sua mano che osa scendere più in basso tra di loro, è il respiro di Giuliano che si accorcia all’improvviso quando le dita di Francesco gli abbassano la zip dei pantaloni.

Ma Giuliano sorride mentre Francesco continua a baciarlo. Giuliano sorride e si spinge addosso a lui, quasi intrappola Francesco tra il suo corpo e il muro, e non ha paura di fargli sentire i suoi gemiti, non ha paura di muovere i fianchi e muoversi contro di lui mentre lo invita a continuare e _“Ah, sì! Sì, ancora così.”_

Quando Giuliano viene e lecca via il suo stesso sapore dalle dita di Francesco è ormai troppo tardi per ripetersi ancora che sarà una volta sola.


	2. Se non provi non sai (non sai chi sei)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa cosa doveva essere più breve, più porno, più semplice, ma è stata scritta quasi interamente sotto l'influsso della superluna in Scorpione aka il segno di Giuliano de' Medici aka il segno zodiacale che ti fa sviscerare tutto lo sviscerabile, specialmente quelle cose che di solito tieni sepolte sotto tre metri di cemento armato. E' stato un _parto_ e non lo voglio fare mai più. ~~ahah, crediamoci tutti~~

Giuliano è steso sul letto con le dita incrociate dietro alla testa. Conta le rughe sulle travi del soffitto, districa le immagini tra le venature del legno.

Con la porta della camera aperta, riesce ancora a sentire suo padre che urla e scalpita due piani più in basso.

Di questo passo si farà venire un secondo infarto.

Il primo l’ha avuto anni addietro, e Giuliano è abbastanza sicuro che sia stato per colpa sua – lui e il vecchio hanno tacitamente concordato di non parlare mai di quel pomeriggio di tre anni fa, e se alla fine suo padre si è macerato così tanto nel senso di colpa da farsi venire un arresto cardiaco, allora forse il rimorso doveva essere davvero profondo. Quasi quanto quello di Giuliano che per alcune ore ha temuto di aver ammazzato suo padre a suon di dispiaceri.

Che poi Giuliano ha lasciato la porta aperta appositamente per capire quando gli animi si saranno placati a sufficienza da poter sgattaiolare in cucina e recuperare una merendina o due senza far scoppiare un putiferio. Sua madre prima l’ha spedito in camera di corsa – _“Non ti azzardare a scendere finché io e tuo padre non te ne diamo il permesso!”_ – ma Giuliano ha incrociato le braccia, trattenendosi dal fare il broncio solo perché la mascella pulsa e gli fa un male cane, e ha obbedito unicamente quando Lorenzo gli ha fatto cenno con la testa di andare su mentre lui si armava di pazienza e cercava di parlare con i loro genitori al posto suo.

È giusto che suo fratello si sia accollato l’impegno di rabbonire i vecchi, visto che è solo per proteggere lui che Giuliano ha gonfiato di botte Tucci e i suoi amici. E ne ha prese quasi altrettante.

Quando muove le mani, sente le nocche scottare lì dove si sono un po’ spellate e l’angolo duro dello zigomo di Tucci gli ha arrossato le dita, ma è un fastidio piacevole, soddisfacente. È l’annotazione a fior di pelle che Giuliano è andato incontro a chi voleva fare del male a Lorenzo e gli ha fatto capire che nessuno può toccare suo fratello, mai.

C’è un sapore alcolico di conquista in questo. E se Lorenzo sarà semplicemente _Lorenzo_ , Giuliano potrebbe addirittura cavarsela solo con un rimprovero, perché suo fratello riesce ad avere la meglio su chiunque quando si impunta, persino sui loro vecchi.

In fondo si sa che il problema principale non è la rissa in sé – i suoi genitori si sono rassegnati al connubio inscindibile che sono Giuliano e le risse da che lui ancora frequentava le elementari – ma piuttosto che Giuliano avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in classe a quell’ora, non nel cortile della scuola a fumarsi una sigaretta sotto alla tettoia per le biciclette.

Il problema è anche che Tucci è uno dei rappresentanti d’istituto, è il protetto di metà corpo docenti perché è un infame di quelli astuti che i casini li fanno sempre e solo fuori dalla scuola quando gli insegnanti non lo possono vedere, e quindi Giuliano non ha nemmeno provato a dire che lui e i suoi amici si stavano organizzando per placcare Lorenzo all’uscita: chi gli avrebbe mai creduto? Neanche i suoi lo hanno fatto.

Figuriamoci, la sola idea che Lorenzo possa fare qualcosa che attiri le antipatie di chicchessia è inconcepibile per i loro genitori, e arrivare addirittura al punto di farsi pestare? No, impossibile. Lorenzo è sempre perfetto, Lorenzo non sbaglia, mentre Giuliano causa un danno dopo l’altro. È difficile credergli quando prova a dire che c’è un motivo dietro le sue azioni, persino quelle dettate più da una spinta dello stomaco che dalla sua testa.

Quindi forse parte del problema è anche che i suoi faticano a guardarlo negli occhi senza definirlo perennemente in base alle somiglianze e alle differenze che lo distinguono da Lorenzo.

Parte del problema sono i suoi, punto. E anche il fatto che Giuliano stesso non sappia bene dove si trovino i confini che lo separano da suo fratello. Non gli è mai interessato andare a tastarli.

Giuliano continua a studiare le travi in legno del soffitto e calcola quanto gli costerebbe in sgridate e sguardi delusi approfittare di una mattina in cui i suoi non ci saranno per prendere il treno e andare a Roma da Francesco. Rotto per rotto. Al massimo al ritorno sua madre deciderà che non può permettersi di perderlo di vista e sarà costretta a stare a casa pure lei oppure portarselo dietro a lavoro. _Ah._

Giuliano sorride, la morsa piacevole del compiacimento che gli coccola il petto mentre ripensa a come il mese scorso sia restato a dormire nell’appartamento di Francesco ancora fresco del primo trimestre di affitto. Bianca aveva scoperto subito che Giuliano non aveva nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa per la notte.

_“Peste, perché stai mettendo nello zaino un cambio e lo spazzolino? Hai detto che vai via in giornata.”_

_“È solo nel caso che io perda l’ultimo treno.”_

_“Almeno Francesco sa che intendi fermarti lì?”_

_“Gli lascerò credere che sia stata una sua idea.”_

Questi tre mesi sono stati strani senza Francesco ad aspettarlo davanti al cancello di scuola insieme a Novella. Eppure in qualche modo c’era comunque, perché lei e Giuliano stanno usando un accendino che Francesco gli ha prestato una volta l’estate scorsa e che Giuliano non gli ha più restituito, e lui e Novella parlano del più e del meno e dei genitori di merda e di _Francesco_ mentre si fumano la loro sigaretta prima della campanella.

Francesco è la prima persona dopo Sandro a farlo sentire a posto nella propria pelle, eppure Giuliano non sente la necessità di conquistare tutto il suo affetto. Sa che quello che prova per Francesco in questo momento è molto più di quanto Francesco senta per lui, e per una volta tanto gli sta bene così. Gli sta bene di essere solo lui quello che ci tiene, senza essere ricambiato, di essere solo una scopata diversa e una risata più facile, perché almeno così non deve vivere nel terrore di perdere l’amore o il rispetto di Francesco il giorno in cui anche lui scoprirà quanto Giuliano sia rotto dentro.

Non si può perdere una cosa che non si ha.

Giuliano è quasi sul punto di inviargli un messaggio e scrivergli che _“Ehi, mi hanno sospeso, posso venire da te?_ ” ma poi Lorenzo arriva e si chiude la porta alle spalle con un sospiro, catalizzando tutta l’attenzione su di sé. Giuliano gli lancia un’occhiata e si schiarisce la voce.

“Allora, qual è il verdetto?”

“Ti hanno sospeso per una settimana, Giuliano.”

“Sì, quello lo sapevo già. Ma i vecchi che vogliono farne?”

“Sei in punizione per un mese, potrai uscire solo per andare a scuola. Niente allenamenti e chiavi del motorino sequestrate così non te ne puoi andare in giro di nascosto.”

Come se Giuliano non fosse in grado di usare i mezzi pubblici. A volte l’ingenuità dei suoi genitori gli fa tenerezza. Però trenta giorni di sequestro gli sembrano esagerati per aver fatto saltare un dente a quello che gli voleva pestare il figlio prediletto.

“Un mese? Ma dai, Lorenzo, potevi impegnarti di più!” sbuffa deluso mentre si alza dal letto stiracchiando pigramente le braccia.

Il messaggio a Francesco lo può scrivere dopo. Ormai l’idea di fare su uno zaino e sparire da lui per un paio di giorni è praticamente completa. I suoi genitori se ne faranno una ragione. Lo fanno sempre.

Lorenzo spalanca gli occhi, esterrefatto. “Ma ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto? Potevi fare veramente del male a quei ragazzi!”

Giuliano stringe le spalle.

“Se la sono cercata,” commenta piatto. Per quanto gli riguarda, gli spiace che i professori siano venuti a fermarlo prima che potesse dargliene di più.

“Se la sono–”

Lorenzo sembra essere a corto di parole, troppo sconcertato per riuscire ad articolare un pensiero. Farebbe ridere, ma d’improvviso suo fratello tira un calcio alla sedia mandandola a terra. Giuliano sobbalza, sorpreso dallo scatto d’ira.

“Se la sono cercata? Ma la usi mai quella testa?” Lorenzo sbraita furibondo, e _ehi no_ , questo è ingiusto. È ingiusto perché Lorenzo non può davvero fingere di non capire, non può arrabbiarsi come se lui non avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa al posto di Giuliano.

O forse non l’avrebbe fatto, vero? Perché questo è il problema di Giuliano ed è solamente suo: lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa per Lorenzo, qualsiasi, anche la più indicibile – soprattutto la più indicibile, e anche in questo momento non riesce a fare a meno di pensarci, non riesce a frenarsi dal notare il colore rosso sulle guance di suo fratello, la luce splendente dei suoi occhi irati – ma Lorenzo è una persona migliore di lui, e quindi non farebbe altrettanto. Lorenzo si saprebbe frenare. Lorenzo si saprebbe _controllare_.

Giuliano invece non ha mai avuto il controllo di niente, men che meno di se stesso, dei suoi pensieri, le sue azioni. Dei suoi desideri. Dio, tutti quei desideri che prova a soffocare la notte e che non dovrebbero esistere. Li strangola ogni sera con le mani strette contro il cuscino eppure la mattina li ritrova di nuovo lì, redivivi come un mostro che non accenna né a morire né a decomporsi.

“Cos’altro dovevo fare? Quelli si stavano organizzando per venirti a prendere. In tre contro uno, Lorenzo! Spiegami che altro avrei dovuto fare!”

“Potevi parlarne! Potevi chiamarmi, avvisare qualcuno, potevi–”

Giuliano si metterebbe a ridere in faccia a suo fratello se non fosse così arrabbiato.

Lorenzo pensa di poter risolvere tutto a _parole_. Giuliano adesso potrebbe ricordargli che pure il nonno lo pensava, ed è così che gli hanno ammazzato il fratello, proprio quello di cui Lorenzo porta il nome. E allora il nonno – che Giuliano ascoltava sempre perché lui no che non perdeva tempo a trattarlo come un bambino troppo piccolo per capire – gli ha insegnato che certe volte le parole non servono proprio a un cazzo. Non quando qualcuno ha già intenzione di metterti in ginocchio, di farti male.

Giuliano incrocia le braccia e si lascia andare a una smorfia delusa. Perché al diavolo tutto, stavolta è lui quello che ha il diritto di sentirsi male. “Certa gente le parole non le capisce, Lorenzo, e Tucci e tutti gli altri che hai fatto incazzare sono così, ci arrivano solo con le maniere forti!”

Di tante persone che possono giudicare Giuliano, almeno Lorenzo avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo. Almeno Lorenzo ci sarebbe dovuto arrivare che Giuliano voleva solo proteggerlo. “Dovresti ringraziarmi, almeno adesso ci penseranno due volte prima di decidere di prendersela con te.”

“Dovrei _ringraziarti_ perché hai malmenato tre ragazzi che non avrebbero mai avuto il coraggio di affrontarmi?”

“Non puoi sapere con certezza che non l’avrebbero fatto!”

“Come tu non puoi sapere il contrario!”

“Nel dubbio ho preferito non rischiare!”

Perché guai a chi glielo tocca suo fratello. L’ha promesso a nonno Cosimo che non sarebbe mai successo niente a Lorenzo, al nonno che a suo tempo aveva perso entrambi i fratelli e non se l’era mai perdonato, perché figli e fratelli sono la cosa più importante al mondo, Giuliano, vanno sempre protetti. Quando li perdi, nulla può colmare quel vuoto.

E anche se non gliel’avesse promesso, Giuliano starebbe comunque a denti digrignati pronto a frapporsi tra Lorenzo e il mondo. Giuliano ha giurato _a se stesso_ che niente e nessuno potrà mai portarglielo via. Quindi sa di star mentendo spudoratamente quando incrocia le braccia contro il petto – e fa ancora male allo sterno dove si è beccato un pugno da Tucci – e ribatte con freddezza: “Tranquillo, la prossima volta che qualcuno ti vorrà pestare, resterò fermo a guardare.”

Lorenzo stringe le labbra. Lo guarda con una delusione talmente tagliente che brucia sulla pelle. Sospira, Lorenzo. Sospira e scuote la testa come se non riuscisse a comprendere niente della persona che ha davanti. Anche se quella persona è Giuliano. Se il mondo facesse meno schifo, Lorenzo lo dovrebbe capire perché Giuliano voglia ridurre a brandelli ogni cosa osi frapporsi tra lui e suo fratello, ogni cosa rischi di fargli male.

“Perché devi fare sempre così?”

Forse è un bene che Lorenzo non lo capisca.

“Perché sei mio fratello.”

“E questo che vuol dire?”

E cos’altro potrebbe rispondere Giuliano? Cosa potrebbe davvero dire per spiegargli perché fa così, perché farà _sempre_ così, perché è _fatto_ così?

“Che nessuno ti tocca eccetto me,” confessa sottovoce, con una naturalezza spenta che sa di rassegnazione.

Per quanto ci provi, per quanto ci faccia a pugni ogni volta che è solo e ci pensa, Giuliano ormai si è arreso al fatto che Lorenzo per lui non sarà mai solo un fratello. Lorenzo è la metà staccata dal suo corpo che dà senso e sostegno a tutta la sua esistenza. Lorenzo è la mente per il suo braccio, la sorgente di ogni sua azione, ed è forse per questo che nella testa di Giuliano c’è sempre lui: pensare significa automaticamente pensare a Lorenzo. E se Lorenzo c’è, Giuliano non ha bisogno di pensare. Gli basta esistere. Gli basta stare con lui.

Lorenzo trattiene il respiro. Giuliano lo osserva dischiudere le labbra, passarsi la mano sul viso, esitare sulla bocca, come se volesse cancellare da lì le parole che ancora non ha detto ma che premono per uscire. Inspira lentamente, a fatica, si punge le labbra con i denti mentre getta fuori il fiato e Giuliano le guarda quelle labbra, le guarda come non dovrebbe. Perché lui ci sguazza nelle cose che non dovrebbe fare, ha fatto dell’infrangere tutte le proibizioni la sua ragione di vita – scappare fuori casa nel cuore della notte, farsi il ragazzo della sua amica, farsi _un Pazzi_ e forse innamorarsene pure anche se Giuliano non è ancora pronto a pensare anche a quello – ma questo è l’unico divieto che Giuliano non può ignorare perché è la sola cosa che potrebbe costargli suo fratello.

Lorenzo chiude gli occhi, china la testa solo per un attimo prima di mormorare un _“Fanculo”_ che stupisce Giuliano, perché non è da suo fratello usare parole grette, e poi Lorenzo allunga il braccio, le sue dita snelle e forti afferrano Giuliano per i vestiti e lo strattonano in avanti.

Se si trattasse di chiunque altro, sarebbe il preludio di una colluttazione, un pugno dritto sul viso dove Giuliano ha già un livido, ma questo è inconcepibile perché si tratta di _Lorenzo_ , e Lorenzo non ha mai visto una rissa nemmeno da lontano e non sarebbe capace di alzare neanche un dito su Giuliano. Quindi lui si lascia trascinare, non oppone resistenza alla presa violenta di Lorenzo e vede il momento esatto in cui il controllo si sgretola negli occhi di suo fratello.

Le labbra di Lorenzo – le labbra che Giuliano guarda troppo spesso, che potrebbe disegnare meglio di Sandro e non per spirito artistico ma solo perché se le è scavate nella memoria senza errori. Le labbra che Giuliano vede ogni volta in sogni che sono piuttosto incubi per la frequenza ossessiva con cui lo tormentano – si posano sulle sue.

Il cuore di Giuliano sembra fermarsi e poi esplodere allo stesso momento, e basta appena un attimo perché diventi un’aggressione. Giuliano si scioglie nella bocca di Lorenzo e lascia che anche la lingua lo scopra, gli prende il viso tra le mani perché se questo è solo un sogno, solo un’allucinazione, Giuliano vuole afferrarlo e tenerlo stretto a sé il più a lungo possibile, non se lo farà scappare.

Il calore della bocca di Lorenzo, la sua irruenza, il suo sapore confortante e _oh_ , così familiare, lo colpiscono. Gli tagliano le gambe, lo scottano sulle labbra come il fuoco del sole, ma non hanno il peso soverchiante della scoperta ed è proprio questo che gli fa perdere un battito più rumoroso degli altri.

Il bacio di Lorenzo ha l’impatto di una memoria, impartita sul filo di un soffio.

D’istinto, trascinato dal tatto e dal sapore e il profumo di Lorenzo, Giuliano ricorda la notte fredda dello scorso primo gennaio. Roberto e Guido avevano telefonato a Lorenzo perché riaccompagnasse Giuliano a casa quando si erano accorti che era troppo ubriaco per ritrovare la strada da solo.

Ci fosse stato Sandro, non sarebbe successo. Lui, Giuliano e Lorenzo sono cresciuti assieme, quindi Sandro sa che Lorenzo va chiamato quando bisogna fermare Giuliano e convincerlo a ragionare, ma se la cazzata è già fatta allora si deve chiamare direttamente Bianca: lei avrebbe tirato un pugno allo stomaco di Giuliano e lo avrebbe spedito ginocchia a terra a vomitare tutto l’alcool – è manesca sua sorella e non ha nessuna pietà per le stupidaggini di Giuliano, solo per le sue lacrime, quelle che non le ha mai fatto vedere eppure in qualche modo Bianca sa lo stesso che lui le ha piante.

Lorenzo invece è sempre troppo gentile con i passi falsi di Giuliano. Troppo premuroso, troppo comprensivo, troppo pronto a correre ai ripari, e quella notte aveva abbandonato la festa di Capodanno con Lucrezia per precipitarsi da Giuliano.

Riaffiora il ricordo di loro due ubriachi per i troppi festeggiamenti, Lorenzo solo appena più stabile sulle gambe rispetto a lui, a sufficienza da potersi gettare un braccio di Giuliano attorno alle spalle e condurlo lentamente a casa mentre entrambi barcollavano per i marciapiedi. Con il buio ancora così fitto da non lasciare intravedere uno spiraglio di luce, e i loro passi che incespicavano continuamente sulle mattonelle scalcagnate delle vie, Giuliano si era permesso di perdere il senno contro il collo di Lorenzo, nel suo odore che comunque era contaminato dalle punte dolci del profumo di Lucrezia. Aveva sentito la gelosia e una possessività violenta gorgogliargli in gola, e aveva voluto cancellare quelle tracce che Lucrezia si ostina a lasciare addosso a Lorenzo come se lui fosse suo. E invece non è suo. Lorenzo non sarà mai suo e lei è troppo ingenua e stupida per capirlo.

Aveva avuto così senso in quel momento, con i pensieri affogati nel vino e nella vodka dei festeggiamenti di fine anno: Giuliano aveva baciato il collo di Lorenzo. Per cancellargli Lucrezia di dosso, per mettere se stesso sulla sua pelle. Ci aveva solo appoggiato le labbra ma lo aveva fatto di proposito, ridendo, e non si poteva fraintendere. E Lorenzo si era voltato, forse per sgridare Giuliano, per riprenderlo perché _“Che cosa stai facendo?”_ ma di fatto le loro labbra si erano incontrate e Giuliano non aveva perso tempo a dischiudere la bocca per fargli sapere anche che era _quello_ il sapore che un bacio deve avere. Non il sentore dolce di lucidalabbra e pesca ma quello forte delle sigarette e dell’alcol e di tutti gli errori che Giuliano ha sempre sulla punta della lingua. E Lorenzo non l’aveva fermato. Aveva risposto con così tanto trasporto da far credere a Giuliano che non fosse stato per sbaglio, che non fosse stato un caso, che forse anche Lorenzo aveva la stessa sete e lo stesso bisogno incastonati nel cervello.

Lorenzo lo aveva baciato finché non erano inciampati sui loro stessi piedi e finiti addosso a un’inferriata, e poi l’aveva baciato ancora, con il fiato corto e le mani dell’uno che si aggrappavano alla giacca dell’altro, ai capelli, al viso, che si tenevano pur di non farlo finire. E alla fine Giuliano aveva riso contro il collo di Lorenzo, e non era neanche più stato importante se ci aveva sentito ancora il profumo di Lucrezia, perché tanto la sua bocca sapeva di Lorenzo e quello batteva tutto.

A casa erano crollati a dormire sul letto di Lorenzo, troppo ubriachi e su di giri per riuscire ad arrivare alla camera di Giuliano, e lui si ricorda ancora di essersi addormentato con il sorriso sulle labbra, con la realizzazione ebbra e pacifica di non essere solo, di non essere prigioniero dei suoi errori. Di essere _libero_.

Tuttavia al risveglio Lorenzo non aveva detto niente. Non aveva dato cenno di ricordare alcunché, e Giuliano avrebbe potuto giurarlo che nonostante la bocca impastata dall’alcol riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore di suo fratello sulla lingua, ma gli era già parso così altre volte e non era mai stato reale. Certi suoi sogni erano semplicemente più vividi e convincenti degli altri e lo lasciavano al mattino con indosso uno strato pesante di tristezza e umiliazione.

Giuliano aveva pensato di esserselo solo immaginato. Di nuovo. Ma adesso sa che non era così.

“Mi hai baciato,” proferisce trasognato. “A Capodanno, tu mi hai baciato. Sulla strada, mentre tornavamo a casa.”

Lorenzo annuisce a occhi chiusi, la fronte appoggiata a quella di Giuliano mentre gli passa le dita disperate sulle guance. Lo accarezza sul viso e allo stesso tempo lo supplica con un solo sospiro tremante di non scappare, di non ritrarsi.

Ma Giuliano non lo farebbe mai. Non adesso, non in questo momento e nemmeno in nessun altro. Mai.

“Sì.”

“Baciami di nuovo.”

Lorenzo annuisce con le palpebre socchiuse quanto basta perché gli sfuggano due lacrime, apre la bocca per lasciar uscire una risata strozzata, strangolata a metà dall’emozione, e Giuliano può capirlo: mentre gli asciuga in fretta le guance con i pollici e si baciano ancora, sente anche lui il sapore di tutto quel terrore corrosivo che hanno condiviso entrambi, convinti invece di essere soli. Per mesi o per anni, hanno cercato di nascondersi un segreto che era di tutti e due, e adesso è così devastante il senso di leggerezza – di libertà – che li invade, che Giuliano teme che il cuore possa scoppiargli da un momento all’altro, perché non può farcela a trattenere un’emozione di questa portata, un cuore umano non è pensato per sopportare l’immensità di tutto questo.

Il suo corpo rischia di nuovo di frantumarsi e disperdersi in mille frammenti brucianti quando le labbra di Lorenzo scendono sul suo collo, gli baciano la gola, e sono labbra calde e meravigliose, il loro tocco gli fa girare la testa più di quanto chiunque altro sia mai riuscito a fare prima d’ora con carezze ben più spinte.

Il gemito che gli esce di bocca è un suono confuso tra l’eccitazione e lo stupore, e forse c’è anche un’impronta di vergogna per la facilità con cui si sta lasciando sopraffare dalle dita semplici di suo fratello che non fanno niente se non tenerlo fermo, accarezzarlo tra il collo e le spalle e spingersi ancora tra i suoi capelli.

Giuliano fa un passo indietro, porta Lorenzo con sé, arretra alla cieca finché non sente i polpacci sbattere contro l’intelaiatura del letto, e allora si aggrappa alle braccia di suo fratello e si lascia cadere con lui sul materasso, perché è più giusto così: è giusto che si bacino sul letto che hanno condiviso da bambini, su quello in cui ancora si trovano abbracciati le notti in cui Lorenzo sogna per l’ennesima volta che qualcuno, qualcosa, un mostro informe gli abbia rubato Giuliano e allora non può tornare a dormire se non è sicuro che lui invece è ancora qui, qui per lui, qui per sempre.

C’è un accenno di risata tra di loro, un divertimento sospirato per la maniera goffa con cui sono caduti l’uno sull’altro, i gomiti contro il materasso e le ginocchia incastrate, ma è così che scoprono un nuovo contatto, i fianchi appoggiati e le gambe che si allargano appena per fare spazio all’altro, e Giuliano vede Lorenzo mordersi le labbra e gemere a occhi socchiusi quando spinge il bacino in avanti per incontrarlo.

È l’esatta espressione che ha immaginato per anni sul volto di suo fratello ogni volta che è solo e si permette di indugiare con le mani tra le lenzuola o sotto il getto caldo della doccia su quei pensieri che non deve fare, che non avrebbe mai dovuto avere, e invece gli tornano in mente non appena abbassa la guardia, si colorano di particolari sempre più definiti a ogni ragazzo nuovo che bacia, con cui si spoglia, e tutto sembra urlargli sempre più chiaramente che _è un’altra la persona che vuoi._

La persona che è qui adesso, sorridente sopra di lui.

Ed è così bello Lorenzo con le labbra arrossate, con il viso disegnato dai baci di Giuliano, gli occhi azzurri che sono come i suoi e brillano della stessa luce, dello stesso sentimento.

Giuliano sa di essere innamorato di Lorenzo, forse da sempre, forse da anche prima di capire cosa potesse significare amare qualcuno, ma la cosa davvero importante è che adesso, mentre Lorenzo sorride e lo bacia e infila le prime dita esitanti sotto l’orlo della sua felpa, Giuliano sa anche che Lorenzo prova lo stesso. Nessuno di loro due rischierebbe di perdere l’altro se non fosse per qualcosa di molto più grande della loro stessa vita, e più grande di Giuliano c’è solo Lorenzo, e più grande di Lorenzo c’è solo Giuliano.

Sono insieme. Ritrovati, prima ancora di essersi mai perduti.

Giuliano ride a bassa voce, conscio della bolla di cristallo in cui sono racchiusi lui e Lorenzo in questo momento. Nasconde la sua felicità in un soffio contro la mano di suo fratello, ne bacia il palmo aperto per non crepare il silenzio fragile in cui sono nascosti e poi si lascia andare alle carezze che gli sollevano i vestiti, le spinge più avanti oltre il baratro da cui non si può tornare indietro quando afferra la propria felpa e se la sfila di dosso. Le sue mani arrivano alla cintura di Lorenzo, e anche se le dita tremano, l’esperienza arrogante e la sola memoria tattile lo aiutano a slacciargli la fibbia prima ancora che Lorenzo riesca a riprendere fiato.

Giuliano è più cauto e lento di quanto sarebbe in qualsiasi altra situazione, sicuramente più di quanto sia stato con Francesco la prima volta perché lì c’era bisogno di buttarlo giù dal burrone e poi aiutarlo a rialzarsi a cose fatte. Francesco lo avrebbe accettato per intero oppure lo avrebbe respinto, ma se così avesse fatto poi avrebbe scelto di dimenticare. Avrebbe dato la colpa di tutto alla sconsideratezza di Giuliano e all’alcol, alla sigaretta che sì, Giuliano sapeva benissimo non essere stata girata solo con erba, ma quella sera gli serviva un’intraprendenza che da solo non era certo di trovare.

Con Lorenzo è diverso. Con Lorenzo sente di essere in bilico sulla lama di un coltello, e il taglio gli sta già ferendo i piedi ma non può permettersi di cadere. Se non arriverà fino alla fine non avrà perso solo un’occasione: avrà perso tutto. Perché suo fratello _è_ tutto.

Giuliano si riprende le labbra di Lorenzo in un bacio in cui affoga il trionfo breve di star toccando i fianchi rigidi di suo fratello. Lascia spazio nella propria bocca per l’esitazione mesta di Lorenzo che sembra comprendere solo ora che Giuliano di cose ne ha viste e fatte ben più di lui nonostante i suoi due anni di svantaggio. Si prende anche il mormorio affannato con cui Lorenzo pronuncia il suo nome quando Giuliano gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni e lo tocca direttamente tra le gambe, solo il tessuto elastico e sottile dei boxer a separare la pelle da altra pelle.

“Giuliano. Giuliano, fermati,” Lorenzo lo rallenta con un mormorio addolorato. “Non lo possiamo fare.”

Il fiato di Giuliano si spezza. Sposta le dita sulla fibbia della cintura slacciata e scuote la testa. Sente un bruciore incomprensibile negli occhi, nella gola. Le parole controllate di Lorenzo lo spaventano con tutto il peso del pentimento e del no, stiamo sbagliando. _Siamo_ sbagliati.

Giuliano non ne può più di vivere con il sibilo della paura e del dubbio sempre accostato al suo orecchio, sotto a ogni suo pensiero.

“Non ci provare neanche a fermarti adesso. Non farmi questo, ti prego.”

Lorenzo lo guarda con una pena così grande negli occhi che fa male anche solo sostenere il suo sguardo. Gli sfiora la guancia delicatamente, solo con i polpastrelli, come se temesse che il peso intero della sua mano fosse troppo da sostenere.

“È proprio questo che non dovrei farti,” sussurra.

“Te lo sto chiedendo. Ti prego, Lorenzo, te lo sto _chiedendo_.”

È da quando Giuliano ha scoperto i baci e il sesso che essere solo un fratello per Lorenzo non gli basta più. Sono già anni che affoga le lacrime nel buio per emergere dalla sua camera chiaro come la luna e non far capire a nessuno che ha le ombre nascoste tutte attorno, e che lo divorano con le loro spire lunghe ogni volta che Lorenzo lo abbraccia, ogni volta che gli regala baci innocenti sulle guance solo perché gli vuole bene. Giuliano ha sempre pensato di non poter sperare in niente altro, ma adesso sa che non è così, _sa che non è così,_ e non può rinunciare alla felicità quando è appena lì, sulla punta delle sue dita. “Non te la voglio perdonare. Se ti fermi adesso io non ti voglio perdonare.”

Sa che lo farebbe comunque, perché è sempre così che va con suo fratello: non riesce mai ad avercela con lui troppo a lungo. Quindi se adesso Lorenzo lo costringesse a rinunciare, Giuliano sa che un giorno fin troppo vicino riuscirebbe a farsene una ragione. Ma non vuole. Non vuole doverlo perdonare perché stavolta non vuole lasciar perdere.

E per una volta Giuliano deve aver usato le parole giuste, deve aver battuto suo fratello al suo stesso gioco, perché Lorenzo impallidisce un poco sulle guance e scuote la testa.

“Così mi uccidi, Giuliano.”

“Allora non ci fermiamo. Non ti voglio uccidere. Non voglio morire.”

Mormora il nome di Lorenzo in un sussurro basso, quasi lo supplica mentre almeno _prova_ a riportare le dita oltre alla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, a farsi dire di sì con il corpo se non con le parole. Davvero, non gli serve sentire Lorenzo assentire e soprattutto non lo vuole ascoltare rifiutarsi. Gli basterebbe solo un cenno, un gesto.

L’invito a continuare arriva chiaro, leggero e rincuorante nel modo in cui Lorenzo si morde le labbra fino a farle sembrare bianche. A occhi chiusi, viene incontro alla mano di Giuliano e poi ricade sulla sua bocca, soffoca in un altro bacio l’istinto di lasciar trapelare nella voce quanto desideri anche lui che le carezze continuino.

Giuliano si trattiene a malapena dal ridere per il sollievo, per il sapore della vittoria che sembra volergli esplodere nella gola e nei polmoni. Infila una mano tra i ricci di Lorenzo, si scosta dalle sue labbra per poterlo guardare negli occhi mentre con l’altra continua a toccarlo. Sorride ancora incredulo quando passa una gamba oltre i suoi fianchi per attirarlo più vicino a sé e Lorenzo mormora, geme, gli bacia il viso e continua ad accarezzarlo dove trova pelle nuda.

Lorenzo si lascia andare a un gemito roco quando Giuliano oltrepassa i bordi dei suoi boxer e lo prende in mano. Lo bacia all’angolo della mascella, il fiato corto, e gli sussurra all’orecchio: “Sei così bravo. Perché ti viene così facile?”

Giuliano muove il polso in una maniera che strappa a Lorenzo un altro ansito basso. Gira il viso per baciarlo sulle labbra prima di ribattere: “Sicuro di volerlo sapere?”

“No. Per questa volta, lasciami credere di essere il solo.”

“Lo sei.”

Il solo che conta, il solo che Giuliano vuole ricordare. Probabilmente, anche il solo che ricorderà mai.

Per un momento, appena un istante, gli viene in mente il viso di Francesco, la sensazione delle sue mani forti che gli stringevano i fianchi e le unghie che affondavano nella pelle la notte in cui l’hanno fatto in collina col suono dei grilli e il fischio del vento di sottofondo, e Giuliano si dice che forse si ricorderà anche lui. Ma non è importante in questo momento, e il colore degli occhi di Francesco scivola via dai suoi pensieri non appena Lorenzo gli prende il lobo dell’orecchio tra le labbra e gli mormora di andare più veloce.

Di sotto, una finestra sbatte a causa di una corrente d’aria, il rumore del vetro che vibra nell’infisso si propaga come un tuono e spacca la quiete soffusa della casa. L’esclamazione concitata della loro madre arriva subito dopo, rimbalza contro la loro pelle accaldata come se fosse solo a un passo di distanza da loro.

Giuliano e Lorenzo sobbalzano entrambi e raggelano. Ricordano improvvisamente quanto sia rischioso lasciarsi andare, quanto sia pericoloso farlo qui e adesso, in questa casa, con i loro genitori svegli e che probabilmente si stanno ancora lamentando della cattiva sorte che gli ha rifilato un figlio come Giuliano.

Senza il nonno e lo zio Marco, sono rimasti solo Bianca e Lorenzo a volerlo.

È rimasto solo suo fratello a capirlo.

“Chiudi a chiave. Chiudi e torna subito qui,” Giuliano esorta Lorenzo, la voce strozzata dall’improvvisa paura quanto dall’euforia che non lo vuole abbandonare.

Lorenzo annuisce con le labbra dischiuse, sospeso ancora nell’intenzione di chinarsi su Giuliano e baciarlo.

“Non dobbiamo farci scoprire,” gli bisbiglia, e sarebbe quasi inutile dirlo non fosse che queste parole sono la conferma che Lorenzo ormai ha accettato, che ha scelto, ha scelto _Giuliano._ Ha scelto lui, la camera in cui stavano da bambini e il letto in cui si ritrovano ora da ragazzi, in cui stanno diventando grandi.

Giuliano sorride. “E non ci scopriranno.”

Le mani di Lorenzo tremano e si allontanano controvoglia da lui, eppure Lorenzo trova comunque la spinta per alzarsi e chiudere la porta a doppia mandata. Lascia il mondo fuori, il pericolo, protegge Giuliano con due giri di chiave e torna da lui in ginocchio sul letto, continua ad accarezzargli il viso come se stentasse a credere di poterlo davvero toccare, come se la pelle di Giuliano fosse improvvisamente nuova, ma forse è nuovo solo il modo in cui ora la può guardare.

Lorenzo si lascia spogliare, alza le braccia perché Giuliano possa sfilargli il maglione di dosso, e i capelli che si scompigliano e gli ricadono sulla fronte gli danno un’aria disordinata, da prime ore del mattino, da notti passate a gambe divaricate e con le dita di qualcuno tra le ciocche, e la voglia di Giuliano di essere lui quel qualcuno a fare di Lorenzo questo quadro più scomposto, più vero, aumenta di altre tre carezze, di altri due morsi dati sul collo senza troppa cura che facciano bene o male, perché Giuliano vorrebbe solo ridere a pieni polmoni e poi sussurrare un segreto contro la spalla nuda di Lorenzo.

_Credevo sarei morto prima di poterti avere, invece muoio ora che posso. Muoio di felicità._

Lorenzo sospira mentre Giuliano traccia un percorso di baci lungo la sua gola, gli infila una mano tra i capelli per trattenerlo su di sé a dispetto delle sue parole guardinghe: “Giuliano, così lascerai i segni.”

Giuliano appoggia il suo palmo sopra alla mano di Lorenzo, intreccia le proprie dita con le sue prima di scostargli il braccio e baciarlo sul polso. “Ti preoccupa che Lucrezia li veda?” domanda, le labbra e la lingua che insistono contro la pelle bianca finché non iniziano a comparire le prime tracce rosse.

“Le dispiacerà.”

“E allora?”

Lorenzo non risponde. Cerca una ragione valida per rimproverare Giuliano, un motivo per fargli considerare almeno in parte i sentimenti di Lucrezia, ma lui è il primo ad accettare di dimenticarsi di lei, perché anche nel suo silenzio sta già rivolgendo a Giuliano quel sorriso di perdono un po’ divertito che riserva sempre e solo a lui, quello di quando ha deciso di lasciar perdere le sue belle idee e seguire Giuliano dovunque lui lo voglia portare.

Lorenzo si lecca le labbra, sorride ancora quando prende il viso di Giuliano tra le mani e lo bacia. La sua lingua prende possesso della bocca di Giuliano e i sapori si confondono, i rumori si mescolano. Giuliano non saprebbe dire se il suono rauco che sente sia il suo fiato che si accorcia o quello di Lorenzo, non riesce neanche a capire se il ritmo del respiro che segue sia suo o di suo fratello. È cosciente del calore delle braccia nude di Lorenzo però, della forza con cui i muscoli snelli, affusolati, lo stringono e lo avvolgono quasi come se volessero ripararlo, e allora Giuliano affonda nell’abbraccio, circonda con le gambe i fianchi di Lorenzo finché i loro bacini non si incontrano, si appoggia al suo petto e lascia che i battiti del cuore si confondano, sovrappongano. Quando spinge in avanti i fianchi per venire incontro a Lorenzo, per fargli sentire come sia pronto e quanto lo voglia, lo fa seguendo la musica bassa delle sue carezze lungo la schiena, in armonia con le dita di suo fratello che lo percorrono come se il suo corpo fosse un pianoforte, i suoi desideri uno spartito.

La mano di Lorenzo scende verso il suo stomaco, oltrepassa il confine ideale sotto il suo ombelico e Giuliano si fa avanti, si slaccia lui stesso i jeans per lasciargli campo libero. Appena Lorenzo spinge giù l’elastico degli slip e trova la sua eccitazione con il tepore del palmo, Giuliano soffoca un sospiro basso contro la sua spalla. Gli preme le labbra contro la clavicola e passa la lingua sulla pelle liscia, si lascia riempire dal sapore di Lorenzo, dal suo profumo di fresco, dalla sicurezza con cui la sua mano lo tocca e gli annulla i pensieri a ogni nuovo movimento.

Giuliano cerca di ingoiare il primo gemito forte. Spinge la bocca contro la spalla di Lorenzo, i denti che marcano il bordo del suo collo, eppure riesce ancora a sentire i propri ansiti attutiti vibrare nell’aria. Le dita di Lorenzo attorno a lui sono caldissime, morbide, lo stringono come fossero le sue, si muovono con la stessa cadenza che Giuliano sceglierebbe per se stesso se fosse ancora costretto a immaginare solamente di potersi abbandonare a questo modo alle braccia e alle labbra di suo fratello.

Lorenzo gli accarezza il petto, sfiora piano l’avambraccio di Giuliano screziato dalla pelle d’oca.

“Stai tremando. Hai freddo?”

“Fa niente, non smettere.”

Giuliano cerca di distrarlo riportando le proprie mani tra le sue gambe, baciandogli il collo prepotentemente nel timore che anche una sola piccola esitazione possa far rifiorire i dubbi e le remore di Lorenzo. Invece lui ridacchia, divertito dalla sua fretta, gli prende le mani e posa due baci delicati al centro dei suoi palmi.

“Aspetta, aspetta.”

Lorenzo si alza dal letto senza staccare gli occhi da Giuliano. Finisce di spogliarsi e quando vede che Giuliano lo guarda ancora senza capire, con i brividi di freddo che corrono più rapidi lungo la schiena ora che il corpo di Lorenzo non è contro il suo a scaldarlo, gli sorride e si allunga verso di lui, gli tocca il bordo dei jeans. “Togliti questi e vai sotto le coperte.”

Giuliano non riesce a smettere di sorridere. Si libera dei jeans e degli slip e getta via tutto con un calcio, prende la mano di Lorenzo mentre corre a nascondersi con lui sotto il piumino pesante. Lo abbraccia, le dita allacciate dietro al suo collo e per un istante è un po’ come essere tornati bambini, quando lui e Lorenzo si stringevano in un unico letto, le coperte tirate fin sopra alla testa e una torcia accesa per illuminare le pagine dei libri o dei fumetti che Lorenzo leggeva ad alta voce per lui.

Ma adesso sono grandi, e le storie che suo fratello gli racconta sono impresse a fior di pelle, scritte lungo la sporgenza ossea del bacino di Lorenzo che si appoggia ai fianchi di Giuliano. Non le possono leggere ad alta voce ora, ma se le scrivono addosso con la bocca e le dita bollenti che cercano angoli rimasti intoccati.

L’ansito di Giuliano pare quasi più un guaito quando Lorenzo allunga il pollice per accarezzare la punta della sua erezione, e si deve precipitare ad attutire quel suono proibito contro un bacio lento.

Lorenzo lascia che si infranga nella sua bocca, che gli riverberi nella gola e nel petto come se fosse suo prima di ordinargli: “Cerca di restare in silenzio ora. Voglio poterti guardare.”

Gli alza il mento con la mano libera mentre con l’altra resta su di lui, impedisce a Giuliano di tapparsi la bocca, lo costringe a mordersi le labbra e prendere respiri sempre più profondi man mano che le carezze si fanno più spinte, la presa su di lui più salda. Giuliano sente la propria forza di volontà sdrucciolare a ogni tocco, e quando Lorenzo inizia a muovere i fianchi contro di lui, a spingere la propria erezione contro la sua, Giuliano deve abbassare le palpebre e forzarsi a pensare ad altro per riuscire a trattenersi.

Anche Lorenzo ha il fiato corto, rotto. Appoggia le labbra contro il collo di Giuliano come se quel contatto gli servisse per respirare, ma poi si perde sulla sua gola e lecca la pelle, geme e cerca di nascondere il rumore in un morso inaspettato che fa rabbrividire Giuliano e gli strappa un rantolo lascivo.

“Ti piace?” ha anche il coraggio di chiedergli.

Giuliano annuisce a occhi chiusi, senza fiato, le labbra di nuovo serrate nel tentativo di restare in silenzio. Lorenzo lo tormenta a passi lenti, fa scorrere di nuovo il pollice lungo la sua punta, avanti e indietro, e Giuliano non riesce a trattenere lo scatto in avanti dei fianchi.

“Cosa vuoi che faccia? Dimmi fin dove mi posso spingere, Giuliano.”

“Tutto. Tutto quello che vuoi,” Giuliano esala, ubriaco di tutto: dell’odore di Lorenzo, del caldo accogliente della loro pelle nuda, il rumore dei loro respiri affannati e la voce roca di Lorenzo che gli fa battere il cuore così forte da fare quasi male. Lo afferra per le spalle, gli bacia il collo con le labbra e con i denti e supplica contro il suo orecchio: “Ti prego, fai ogni cosa.”

Avverte Lorenzo arrestarsi per un attimo, colto da un fremito basso, ma poi bacia Giuliano sulla fronte mentre con la mano scende più giù tra le sue cosce, tra le sue natiche.

“Tutto? Anche questo?” sussurra cauto, quasi premuroso mentre le sue dita lo cercano e trovano lo spazio caldo che volevano. Lorenzo infila appena un dito dentro di lui, poi accorgendosi del sospiro arrendevole di Giuliano ne spinge subito dentro un altro, togliendogli il fiato.

Giuliano si morde le guance e si stringe a Lorenzo, il cuore che palpita a un ritmo forsennato.

_“Sì.”_

Lorenzo muove le dita avanti e indietro, lento, sfruttando ogni momento e ogni smorfia appagata di Giuliano per imparare come fare per farlo sorridere e sospirare. Quando prova ad aggiungere un terzo dito però la frizione diventa troppa e Giuliano borbotta tutto il suo disappunto prima di allungarsi verso il cassetto del comodino e cercare alla cieca finché non riconosce la forma e la misura della confezione di lubrificante.

Lorenzo lo guarda basito e pure un po’ pallido.

“Voglio sapere perché tu ce l’abbia pronto nel cassetto?”

Giuliano deve fare del suo meglio per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia mentre svita il tappo. Prende la mano di Lorenzo, ci versa il lubrificante, lo spalma lungo le sue dita.

“Credo che tu possa benissimo arrivarci da solo.”

“Quanti?”

“Ragazzi su questo letto?” chiede con leggerezza, e Lorenzo annuisce solamente, senza parlare. “Solo uno.”

“Chi?”

“Non lo conosci.” Giuliano gli bacia il polso prima di condurre la sua mano di nuovo sotto le coperte, tra le sue gambe. Inspira profondamente quando Lorenzo lo segue obbedientemente tra le sue cosce. “E adesso sei qui tu.”

Non sa neanche perché sia così reticente all’idea di fargli il nome di Francesco. Forse perché la coscienza cigola al pensiero di quante volte abbia usato Francesco per non pensare a Lorenzo, e quante altre volte ancora Francesco sia riuscito a distrarlo senza neanche che Giuliano se ne accorgesse o volesse. Forse è un insieme di cose. Non vuole pensare a Francesco adesso, specialmente non alla volta in cui sapeva che sarebbe rimasto a casa da solo e allora non aveva perso tempo a trascinare Francesco lì con il solo scopo di poterlo portare nel proprio letto. Non vuole che Lorenzo ci pensi. Questo momento è solo per loro, è solo _loro_.

Lorenzo esita, sostiene il suo sguardo senza sorridergli, e per un lungo istante Giuliano si chiede se suo fratello non stia per mettere tutto in pausa pur di sapere _chi_ , chi sia questa persona che è arrivata qua, che è arrivata prima di lui. Ma alla fine il volto di Lorenzo si rischiara, si rasserena.

“Sì. Ci sono qui io adesso,” mormora mentre si china per baciarlo, e Giuliano ride nella sua bocca, allarga le gambe per cingergli i fianchi e consentirgli di approfondire il contatto tra di loro, di sentire l’erezione di Lorenzo premergli addosso.

Potrebbe essere la prima volta per Lorenzo, ma se non lo è – Giuliano non si scorda quell’estate in Grecia, la compagnia di ragazzi del posto con cui loro due e Bianca avevano fatto amicizia e come una sera Lorenzo fosse sparito con uno di loro per ricomparire solo molto più tardi – non può essere successo molte altre volte perché la sua cautela sembra più l’impronta di un timore inesperto che della dedizione. Allora Giuliano incita Lorenzo con piccoli sussurri, gemiti sottovoce che gli indicano come toccarlo, finché non comincia a temere che potrebbe venire anche così, stretto a Lorenzo e solo con le sue dita dentro di lui. Ma non si è tormentato e ha atteso così tanto per raggiungere l’orgasmo senza la soddisfazione di prendersi Lorenzo per intero, di farsi accompagnare fino al limite dal ritmo delle sue spinte.

“Lorenzo…”

Gli basta solo sussurrare il suo nome perché lui capisca. Lorenzo si lecca le labbra mentre appoggia la mano sulla coscia di Giuliano. Gli accarezza la gamba e lo bacia lentamente, comprende il suo bisogno di ritrovare una parte di controllo prima di andare avanti. Non perché a Giuliano non piaccia perdere i propri freni, dimenticarsi parti e nomi nella foga di un incontro, anzi. Ma stavolta è diverso. Stavolta è Lorenzo. Stavolta vuole essere consapevole di ogni centimetro di pelle e di ogni bacio a fior di labbra, e quel nome che gli piace tanto scordare quando è in compagnia di altri adesso se lo vuole incidere fin anche nei polmoni, perché è lo stesso nome di suo fratello, e suo fratello ora è _suo_.

Lorenzo si sistema tra le sue gambe, passa la mano dietro al ginocchio di Giuliano, gli accompagna la gamba in alto finché non è quasi ripiegata contro il petto. Sembra esitare, il sorriso sul suo viso tremante quasi quanto le sue mani.

“Non sai quante volte ho sognato di poterlo fare.”

Giuliano sorride ironico.

“Penso di averne un’idea.”

Lorenzo abbassa la testa e ride con lui, ma rimane ai bordi, preme contro il corpo di Giuliano senza ancora farsi avanti per prenderlo. A occhi chiusi, lo bacia. Intrappola nel fiato questo ultimo istante che hanno per dirsi ancora no, per tirarsi indietro, ma Giuliano prende la possibilità della ritirata e la morde sulle labbra di suo fratello.

La spinta con cui Lorenzo gli entra dentro riesce a prendere di sorpresa entrambi. Gemono insieme, e per un momento terrificante temono di aver fatto troppo rumore, restano paralizzati a impazzire per la bellezza del corpo solido e caldo dell’altro senza trovare il coraggio di muoversi.

Ma quando il silenzio non si sveglia dal suo torpore, quando nessuna bomba esplode, nessun sasso arriva a frantumare la loro rete protettiva di cristallo, chiudono entrambi gli occhi per il sollievo. Sorridono e si vengono incontro, si stringono con le braccia e graffiano con le unghie mentre i loro fianchi scoprono come conoscersi, perdersi e poi ritrovarsi. E i respiri si fanno più corti, tiepidi e pesanti, si incuneano tra gli ansiti e le preghiere brevi di andare più forte, più veloce, più _mio_.

Giuliano sente il corpo quasi pronto a scoppiare per tutta l’energia trattenuta. Si aggrappa con le unghie alle spalle di Lorenzo e gli circonda i fianchi con le gambe, i talloni che premono contro la sua schiena pur di portarselo più vicino, di sentirlo ancora più a fondo dentro di sé. Non è mai stato così vicino all’orgasmo senza toccarsi, e ogni brivido violento e arco del bacino che lo porta sempre più sul limite ma non ancora abbastanza da valicarlo è una tortura e un piacere nuovo, che sa di lacrime e morsi e segni rossi sulla schiena.

“Lorenzo, non ce la faccio. Non–” ansima, sfinito. Lorenzo aumenta la forza delle sue spinte, gli tappa subito la bocca con una mano prima che il grido appagato di Giuliano possa risuonare tra le pareti della stanza.

Non sa cosa davvero lo conduca all’orgasmo, se la violenza e la frenesia con cui si cercano o sentire Lorenzo venirgli dentro, udire il gemito spento e roco di suo fratello contro l’orecchio mentre Lorenzo abbandona la testa contro la sua spalla e le sue spinte perdono vigore.

Giuliano si morde le labbra a sangue per trattenere un urlo di pura beatitudine. Sente il calore del suo stesso sperma bagnargli la pelle, quello di Lorenzo colare tra le sue gambe, eppure ancora non gli basta. Afferra la mano di Lorenzo e la porta su di sé.

“Toccami. Continua a toccarmi,” lo supplica con il fiatone, il sapore dolce della stanchezza in fondo al palato.

“Non ti fa male?”

Giuliano scuote la testa a occhi chiusi, deglutisce a fatica mentre si gode l’ultimo picco prima che l’orgasmo si sfaldi, si disperda. Sente il piacere divampare, trascinato dal tocco di Lorenzo fino nelle punte delle dita, sotto le unghie, gli blocca il respiro e cancella tutto tranne la presenza calda del corpo familiare sopra di sé.

Quando riapre gli occhi, Lorenzo lo sta guardando affascinato, la sfumatura di un sorriso adagiata sulle labbra, il colore rosso delle guance che risalta contro la pelle candida.

Sembra sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma poi ci ripensa e serra le labbra, deglutisce a fatica.

Giuliano getta la testa contro il cuscino mentre si sforza di non scoppiare a ridere. È così tanto da Lorenzo cercare ancora di trattenersi, mantenere qualche scrupolo morale seppure siano sudati e nudi sullo stesso letto.

“Puoi dirlo, sai.”

“Non…” Lorenzo tituba. Si adagia sul materasso al fianco di Giuliano, il rumore dei suoi pensieri soffice come il fruscio di coperte e lenzuola.

“Tanto lo so già.” Giuliano si gira verso Lorenzo, puntellandosi su di un gomito per guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Cosa credi, che non lo sappia? Dopo questo? Puoi dirlo, se ti va.”

Lorenzo sospira. Abbassa lo sguardo per un istante prima di riportarlo sul viso di Giuliano e dirgli semplicemente: “Ti amo.”

Il cuore di Giuliano si arresta per una frazione di secondo. Riparte tre volte più veloce di prima, gli sale in gola, gli annoda lo stomaco, e Giuliano non riesce a trattenere una risata lenta, a bassa voce.

“Ridillo.”

Lorenzo sorride con lui.

“Ti amo,” ripete con naturalezza, e Giuliano prova lo stesso colpo al cuore, la stessa gioia così violenta da dargli le vertigini.

“Sì. Mi piace come suona quando lo dici.”

Lorenzo ridacchia, lo tira a sé, lo abbraccia, e Giuliano si lascia trascinare contro il suo petto, accogliere dalle sue braccia. Lorenzo gli bacia le labbra, la tempia, la guancia, gli sussurra ancora all’orecchio.

“Ti amo. E tu? Mi ami, Giuliano?”

Che domanda idiota. Giuliano sta ancora sorridendo, si prepara a dare voce alla stessa dichiarazione – la stessa promessa – tuttavia un nodo spesso gli chiude improvvisamente la gola.

Per qualche motivo, qualcosa lo prende a unghiate nel petto, e brucia e cola di paura. Giuliano cerca di nascondere l’attacco di panico dietro a un sorriso, ma Lorenzo gli accarezza una tempia e lo guarda negli occhi, allarmato.

“Cos’hai?”

“Tu non mi lascerai, vero? Se ti pentissi, non smetterai di essere mio fratello, non cercherai di–”

“Giuliano,” Lorenzo lo chiama con urgenza. Gli afferra il volto con entrambe le mani e lo fissa con occhi spalancati dal terrore. “Giuliano, tu sei pentito? Ho bisogno di saperlo, sei pentito di quello che abbiamo fatto?”

“No.”

“Allora perché dovrei esserlo io? Sei qua con me. Sei tutto quello di cui ho bisogno.”

Giuliano gli crede. Lentamente, ricomincia a respirare con calma anche se non si era nemmeno accorto di aver cominciato a prendere fiato troppo in fretta.

Lorenzo tira un sospiro di sollievo, le sue guance recuperano un’ombra di colore. Le labbra gli tremano, ma sorride in modo rassicurante mentre gli accarezza il viso delicatamente.

Giuliano chiude gli occhi. Accompagnato dalle mani gentili di suo fratello, appoggia la fronte contro quella di Lorenzo, lascia che il calore della sua pelle e del suo viso lo conforti, lo rassereni.

Tra le sue braccia, ritrova la pace. Il coraggio.

“Lorenzo…”

“Ssh. Tranquillo.” Lorenzo gli accarezza i capelli e lo acquieta. “Lo so anch’io. E a differenza tua ho abbastanza pazienza da poter aspettare per sentirtelo dire.”

“Io ti amo da quando sono nato.”

Lorenzo non ribatte, ma Giuliano si sente stringere con più forza. Le braccia di Lorenzo diventano una catena e uno scudo e qualcosa in cui poter nascondersi e restare al sicuro per sempre.

Forse suo fratello si stava solo illudendo di poter aspettare. Oppure mentiva sapendo di mentire. Mentiva per fargli un favore, per proteggerlo dalla sua sete di amore. Lorenzo ha un bisogno costante di essere amato da tutti, sempre e per sempre, ma a Giuliano basta solo Lorenzo. Gli sarebbe bastato anche solo per un momento.

Ora, mentre lo bacia con tutta la devozione di cui è capace, sa di averlo. E che non potrà mai perderlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giusto per rinfrescarci la memoria: nella terza stagione, Giulio duella con un ragazzo che ha insultato l’onore di Lorenzo. Quel ragazzo è il figlio di Tucci che, nelle parole di Lucrezia, è “as stupid as his father”. Mi è sembrato giusto ricordare che se Giulio è così cocciuto, è perché anche lui è tutto figlio di suo padre.


	3. Un po' si vince un po' si perde (innamorato come sempre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io sono una polla e nei capitoli precedenti mi sono scordata di dire che il rapporto tra Cosimo e Giuliano è ~~canon~~ un headcanon di Fae e mio nato da 1. il fatto che Giuliano possegga il mantello verde di nonno Cosimo quando i Medici non hanno sicuramente problemi a comprarsi vestiti nuovi 2. Giuliano parla di Cosimo con un realismo e una certa dose di cinismo che ci puzza di una conoscenza profonda (also: _le cose erano più facili quando la mia famiglia commerciava la lana_. Chi ti avrà mai raccontato di quei tempi, Giuliano?) 3. Giuliano è l’erede spirituale di Lorenzo il Vecchio e io mi gioco i prossimi quindici capitoli del Marlenaverse che Cosimo si era segretamente affezionato da morire a lui perché gli ricordava suo fratello.  
> Detto ciò, vi consiglio tantissimo di andare a leggere la [shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135197) di Fae su Cosimo, Giuliano e i mantelli. Io ci sto ancora piangendo.
> 
> Comunque, il PoV di Lorenzo è l’ottava piaga d’Egitto, lo odio, sedici pagine per scoparti una persona non sono un capitolo ma la cattura di un ostaggio.

La musica rimbomba nel locale, un po’ pacchiana, sicuramente allegra, certamente dimenticabile. Lorenzo non si farebbe trovare morto ad ascoltare canzoni così robotiche e prive d’anima, ma Giuliano invece le conosce tutte – riesce persino a distinguerle l’una dall’altra – per via delle innumerevoli notti che ha passato nelle discoteche a ballare e ubriacarsi con amici suoi e di Lorenzo inseguendo un ritmo elettronico.

Giuliano ama queste cose. Ama la confusione, la gente che si calpesta e si preme contro sconosciuti per attraversare le stanze, ama gli amplificatori che cantano a volume così alto da assordarti i pensieri e l’odore di alcool e sudore che si mischia a quello dei profumi costosi.

C’è sempre qualcosa di lascivo e decadente negli scenari che piacciono a suo fratello.

Lorenzo guarda Giuliano ridere e abbracciare gli amici: si scaglia come un fulmine verso i nuovi arrivati, li travolge con i sorrisi e le prese in giro sornione, li riconosce sotto al trucco nero e spaventoso e alle parrucche fosforescenti già stropicciate nonostante la serata sia appena cominciata.

La folla, il rumore, i cocktail zuccherini che si diluiscono nei bicchieri di plastica pieni di ghiaccio sono l’ambiente che suo fratello ha scelto come sua seconda natura, insieme alle confezioni di preservativi scartate con velocità allarmante, le quattro di mattina ancora sveglio a fumare sigarette con il volto rivolto al cielo e le bottiglie di vino pregiato rubate alla cantina dei loro genitori.

Giuliano se lo è scelto bene il suo elemento, ci scivola dentro facilmente, si distende sui sorrisi degli amici di sempre, si destreggia tra scherzi e battute e intanto bacia davanti a tutti la ragazza con cui sta uscendo questa settimana, e tanto la prossima passerà a un’altra.

Perché Giuliano cambia sempre, abbandona, riprende, si muove. Sguazza in un abbraccio e poi si tuffa dentro a un altro, come se niente avesse peso. Le uniche persone a cui dà importanza sembrano essere Bianca e Sandro. L’unico da cui torna ogni volta è Lorenzo.

Tuttavia da qualche tempo – da un paio di anni, se Lorenzo vuole essere accurato – ci sono altre persone che Giuliano nomina spesso, e Lorenzo non sa che pensare. Interessarsi a qualcuno per più di un mese non è da lui, Giuliano ha sempre dato confidenza solo alle persone che lo conoscono da quando è nato e talvolta nemmeno a loro, eppure ormai è da parecchio che Lorenzo lo sente menzionare sempre lo stesso Francesco, che lo vede uscire con Bianca insieme a quell’amica di Lucrezia che – da quel che ha capito Lorenzo – è pure la fidanzata di questo Francesco. Giuliano dice che è anche amica sua, e Lorenzo non ha problemi a crederlo: suo fratello ha orde di amiche, tutte di bell’aspetto e vivaci almeno quanto Novella. Ma di solito le amiche di Giuliano non sono mai solo amiche, e l’unica volta che Lorenzo ha cercato di fargli notare che andare a letto con la ragazza di uno dei suoi amici sarebbe un colpo basso persino per lui, Giuliano è scoppiato a ridere come se Lorenzo avesse detto la cosa più ilare del secolo.

_“Di tutti gli abbagli che potevi prendere nella vita, questo rimarrà per sempre il migliore.”_

Quindi Lorenzo non sa che pensare. Bianca non sembra avere opinioni, continua a dire che finché Giuliano non combina qualche guaio possono stare tranquilli, e che probabilmente potrebbero rimanerlo anche allora.

_“So che lo vedi come un cucciolo da proteggere, ma guarda che Giuliano se la cava molto meglio di te. È una peste e un disastro, ma non si può dire che non si sappia arrangiare.”_

_“Ma tu lo conosci questo ragazzo?”_

_“Chi, Francesco? L’ho visto ogni tanto.”_

_“E?”_

_“E cosa, Lorenzo? L’ho visto alle partite e a un paio di ritrovi di squadra, basta. Se Novella ci sta insieme, avrà le sue qualità.”_

Lorenzo sospira e si convince per l’ennesima volta a lasciar perdere.

Si adegua alla compagnia. Beve e balla con gli amici di Giuliano, che poi sono anche amici suoi, ride quando Roberto e Guido cercano di prendere suo fratello in braccio e issarselo sulle spalle, ma uno di loro tre – o forse tutti e tre – inciampa e non cadono tutti rovinosamente sul pavimento solo perché Sandro e un’altra ragazza sono abbastanza svelti da afferrare Guido e Giuliano prima che sbattano il mento a terra. Roberto invece incespica indietro andando a finire contro una che non conosce, e tra le risate alla fine si allontanano insieme verso il bancone bar.

Lorenzo prova a combattere l’istinto di andare a controllare che Giuliano non si sia fatto male, di fargli notare che è presto per essere già al terzo cocktail – sì, Lorenzo li ha contati. Non tanto perché è lui che dovrà riportare a casa Giuliano questa notte, quanto perché _spera_ di riuscire a riportarcelo tutto intero.

Resiste per ben cinque minuti, poi gli appoggia una mano sul braccio. Appena Giuliano si accorge che lui è al suo fianco, sorride come se fosse uscito il sole dopo un mese di pioggia, e gli getta le braccia attorno alle spalle.

“Lorenzo! Ti stai divertendo?” urla così forte da sovrastare completamente il rumore della musica alta.

“Sì, Giuliano. Ma tu stai bevendo troppo.”

Suo fratello getta la testa indietro e ride.

“Tanto ho diciott’anni!”

“Lo facevi anche prima.”

“Ma adesso _posso_!”

Lorenzo dovrebbe tirarlo da parte e convincerlo a bere dell’acqua, invece si ritrova a sorridere e bere dallo stesso bicchiere di Giuliano, e se non altro si può dire che se bevono insieme, la quantità di alcool è almeno dimezzata.

Giuliano è fatto così.

O meglio, si _mostra_ così.

È credibile. Lo è talmente tanto che alcune rare volte Lorenzo si domanda se suo fratello non sia davvero solo questo, un impeto di energia e passioni che esplode a contatto con gli esseri umani e che si acquieta davvero solo quando dorme, per poi tornare a investire tutto di vita e di risate non appena riapre gli occhi.

Ma Lorenzo lo conosce per davvero. Lorenzo lo conosce meglio di tutti e ha visto lati di lui che nessuno potrà scoprire mai. Sono solo suoi i bisbigli notturni e le ore di sonno rubate alla sveglia pur di strappargli un bacio di cui nessuno saprà mai niente. Sono suoi anche i rumori dei litigi con il loro padre su cui Giuliano soprassiede sempre quando è in compagnia – _“Che ti ha detto il tuo pa’?” “Gli è girato il cazzo, ma capirai. Gli passerà.”_ – e le lacrime rarissime che Giuliano si rifiuta di versare anche se Lorenzo gli assicura che lui non avrebbe paura di asciugargliele.

Giuliano è così bello che persino la sua maschera riesce ad ammaliarlo.

Una delle ragazze invitate viene quasi lanciata verso di loro da un gruppo delle amiche di Giuliano. Lorenzo la sorregge e le sorride, osserva la sua espressione mortificata sciogliersi un po’ in un sorriso imbarazzato.

È magrissima e alta – Lorenzo deve piegare solo di poco la testa per guardarla negli occhi – ha appena un accenno di trucco sulle palpebre. Sembra capitata lì per caso con la sua bandana rossa e la camicia bianca così larga che deve averla per forza rubata all’armadio del padre, ma è carina, e quando Lorenzo le prende le mani per farle fare una giravolta che non c’entra nulla con la musica che sta passando il deejay, la ragazza ride.

Lorenzo la attira verso di sé, le appoggia la punta del mento contro il collo.

“Le tue amiche volevano mandarti verso mio fratello?” le chiede cercando di farsi sentire solo da lei. Non è difficile con la musica così alta da rallentare persino il ritmo dei pensieri.

La ragazza sbarra gli occhi e arrossisce di vergogna, ma annuisce stringendo le labbra.

“Allora sono pessime amiche: lo sa chiunque che lui vuole sempre fare la prima mossa. Devi aspettarlo.”

Lorenzo riesce a pensare a una sola volta in cui Giuliano ha agito per secondo, ma se va più indietro con la memoria, al Capodanno lungo il marciapiede, non è sicuro nemmeno lui di chi abbia cominciato per primo. “Non ci metterà tanto a notarti.”

Le sorride incoraggiante, e con la coda dell’occhio riesce a intravedere Giuliano girarsi verso di loro e fare una smorfia mentre li guarda ballare.

Suo fratello è così meravigliosamente geloso di lui e di Bianca, a livelli che rasentano l’infantilismo: è da quando aveva dodici anni che minaccia di spolpare qualsiasi ragazzo fiati in direzione della loro sorella, e ha cominciato ancora prima a spintonare chiunque si avvicinasse a Lorenzo.

Ora è cresciuto abbastanza da sorridere scherzosamente alla ragazza mentre la prende per un braccio e la allontana da Lorenzo.

“Fiore, lascialo stare questo qui! La sua ragazza ha occhi ovunque!”

Lorenzo scoppia a ridere mentre Giuliano gli fa una boccaccia e intanto ne approfitta per stringere la bella ragazza e poggiarle una mano pericolosamente in basso sulla schiena. Lei si volta verso Lorenzo, rossa in volto, e lui può solo inarcare un sopracciglio in maniera significativa.

Fiore – _Fioretta_ , forse. Alle superiori Lorenzo giocava a calcio con un ragazzo che aveva una sorella con quel nome. L’età sarebbe quella giusta – gli sorride felicissima e passa le braccia attorno alle spalle di Giuliano.

La tipa che Giuliano stava baciando a inizio serata forse se la prenderà. Forse piangerà. O forse no. Suo fratello è sempre stato abbastanza bravo a trovare persone come lui, che non danno peso alle cose o alle persone del giorno.

Nel giro di un’ora Lorenzo inizia a sentirsi la testa leggera, un mojito in più nel conto dei bicchieri svuotati. Il cappello da cowboy di Guido è finito in qualche modo sulla testa di Sandro, e Lorenzo è immensamente felice di aver scelto di non dipingersi il viso con qualche trucco di Halloween che ora gli colerebbe sulla pelle fino a farla prudere come sta succedendo a Giuliano.

Suo fratello sta ancora ballando con Fiore, solo che adesso c’è anche la ragazza della settimana con loro. Giuliano sorride a denti scoperti e occhi chiusi, una ragazza per ogni fianco e nessun problema al mondo mentre si gode la musica e il contatto, ma poi fa un passo indietro, prende il cellulare dalla tasca e se lo porta all’orecchio, coprendosi l’altro con la mano. Anche con il trucco approssimativo da vampiro che gli deforma le espressioni, il suo picco di allegria è evidente, i denti che sembrano ancora più bianchi mentre ride con le labbra dipinte di rosso sangue.

 _“Fermo là ché arrivo!”_ Lorenzo riesce a sentirgli gridare, probabilmente assordando la persona all’altro capo del telefono.

Giuliano bacia sulle tempie le ragazze e si tuffa tra lui e Angelo.

Lorenzo si sente strattonare per il gomito. Giuliano gli sta sorridendo, lo tira con talmente tanta forza che lo sta già quasi trascinando verso l’uscita.

“Vieni, ti presento una persona! Così la smetti di chiedere a Bianca.”

“Io non… _ah_.”

Ovviamente.

Sua sorella coprirebbe Giuliano anche se organizzasse una rapina in banca, ma nel momento in cui _Lorenzo_ le fa una domanda in più del solito, lei lo va subito a raccontare al diretto interessato.

Giuliano ride. Corre in avanti, si fa strada in mezzo alla folla, e Lorenzo rimane indietro di due passi, poco propenso a spintonare le persone perché lo facciano passare, ma riesce comunque a vedere Giuliano farsi largo fino alla porta. Lo guarda voltarsi indietro, verso di lui, e Lorenzo gli fa un cenno con la mano per mostrargli che _sì, ci sono, sono qui. Adesso arrivo._

Il sorriso di Giuliano è così bello che per un momento gli si ferma il cuore, e il battito riprende solo quando suo fratello si volta di nuovo ed esce, vagando tra le persone attorno all’entrata in cerca di un orientamento.

Trova chi stava cercando e si dirige con passo deciso verso i paletti in bambù che delimitano il cortile della discoteca, e più si avvicina, più si affretta, finché non sta praticamente correndo verso un ragazzo che si dondola sui talloni, le mani fermamente cacciate nelle tasche, e una ragazza che muove le spalle al ritmo di una canzone che sta cantando, un piede appoggiato alla corteccia di uno degli ulivi del cortile.

Lei sembra familiare. Quando arriva più vicino, Lorenzo riconosce la Novella di Bianca nella massa di riccioli rossi e il sorriso sfrontato. Ha il viso disegnato con cerchi e righe scure, e tra quello e il colore dei vestiti, Lorenzo immagina che dovrebbe essere la Sally di Tim Burton o qualcosa di simile.

Chi invece non riconosce proprio è il ragazzo di fianco a lei. Gli zigomi alti e le spalle larghe e magre gli sembrano noti ma non conosciuti. Forse l’ha visto in giro per caso, tra le scuole, i locali, le strade, ma non c’è mai stato motivo di presentarsi.

Giuliano corre loro incontro, abbraccia la ragazza così forte da sollevarla da terra, e lei urla tra le risate: “Mettimi giù! Così mi soffochi!”

“Novella! Che ci fai qua? Credevo fossi a Venezia!”

Lorenzo ha visto raramente suo fratello così contento per così poco.

Novella sta ancora ridacchiando deliziata quando Giuliano le permette di riappoggiare i piedi sul ghiaino del cortile.

“Francesco ha paura delle persone, non lo potevo lasciare da solo.”

Il ragazzo di fianco a lei incrocia le braccia, scocciato.

“È scappata di casa l’altro ieri, io non c’entro.”

Giuliano guarda Novella negli occhi con le mani ancora poggiate sui suoi fianchi. “Hai litigato con i tuoi,” intuisce.

C’è un misto paradossale di divertimento e gravità nella sua voce, e Lorenzo vorrebbe chiedergli ─ più tardi, quando saranno soli ─ chi sia davvero questa ragazza per lui, come e perché sia passata dall’essere una compagna di squadra di Bianca al diventare una sua amica.

“Ho litigato con i miei,” ammette lei piuttosto serenamente. “Ma era tutto calcolato per arrivare in tempo per il tuo compleanno! Sei felice?”

La risposta di Giuliano è una risata e un altro abbraccio.

È strano, quasi alienante, ascoltare suo fratello scherzare e parlare con tanta familiarità insieme a qualcuno che Lorenzo non conosce altrettanto bene. Se da un lato è piacevole sentirlo così felice, dall’altro Lorenzo rimane apposta indietro di qualche passo per darsi tempo di osservarli tutti e tre insieme prima di farsi notare.

Novella prende il viso di Giuliano tra le mani e gli inclina il mento da destra a sinistra.

“Giuliano, ma hai rubato il rossetto di tua sorella?”

“Mi ha truccato lei. Se faccio schifo come vampiro è colpa sua.”

“Dovresti sbavartelo sul viso come fanno le drag queen a fine esibizione.”

“Come sul video di David Bowie!”

“Sì!” Novella esulta. “Oddio, a carnevale vestiti da Jareth! Ti porto in giro a Venezia!”

“Sì, sì, sì! In soffitta ci sono ancora i bambolotti di mia sorella, gliene frego uno per fare Toby!”

Il ragazzo al loro fianco scuote la testa e si poggia una mano sconfortata sulla fronte.

“Io non vi conosco.”

Giuliano ride, si inclina verso di lui, sembra studiare le punte delle sue dita.

“Francesco, hai deciso di unirti a una band emo-rock?”

Francesco ricaccia rapidamente le mani in tasca.

“Non volevo travestirmi,” mugugna, ma Novella lo tira per un gomito finché lui non cede e lei riesce ad appropriarsi del suo braccio e sventolarlo davanti a Giuliano mentre Francesco guarda da un’altra parte, probabilmente immaginando di essere ovunque fuorché lì.

“Ci ho messo un’ora intera solo per convincerlo a mettere lo smalto nero! La prossima volta prometto che arriviamo anche al trucco da zombi.”

“ _Col cazzo_.”

Lorenzo non riesce a trattenere per intero una risata.

Giuliano sembra ricordarsi di lui solo in quel momento. Si gira e allunga una mano per fargli cenno di avvicinarsi.

“Lorenzo, questo è Francesco. Novella la conosci già, vero?”

Lorenzo sorride e fa un cenno con la testa a Novella, stringe la mano di Francesco che poi si affretta a nascondere di nuovo le unghie dipinte di nero incrociando le braccia contro il petto.

“Ci siamo visti in giro.”

Novella guarda la giacca e la cravatta nera di Lorenzo con occhio critico.

“Ma da cosa sei vestito tu, da necroforo?”

“In verità sarebbe James Bond. Ma forse la tua idea è più adatta al tema di Halloween.”

“Ti manca la pistola.”

“Me l’ha rubata Giuliano ancora prima che arrivassimo qui.”

Giuliano stringe le spalle come se il fatto non lo riguardasse. “Tranquillo, ce l’ha Sandro adesso.”

“Sei un po’ distratto come James Bond,” gli fa notare Novella, una curva pungente nel suo sorriso. Ha la stessa punta derisoria che gli rivolge spesso Bianca, e Lorenzo si domanda incidentalmente quanto tempo abbia passato sua sorella a prendere in giro lui e Giuliano con le sue compagne di squadra. Probabilmente moltissimo, dato che raccontare storie imbarazzanti sul loro conto è uno dei passatempi preferiti di Bianca.

Francesco alza gli occhi al cielo, già chiaramente esasperato dallo scambio tra Novella e Giuliano, e allo stesso tempo indifferente come se avesse già assistito alla medesima dinamica centinaia di volte.

“Giuliano scipperebbe anche Sean Connery se gli girasse di farlo. Ha la carriera e il posto in cella assicurati.”

“Ahah,” Giuliano finge di ridere. “Lorenzo, avrai già capito che la simpatia non è la miglior dote di Francesco. Anzi, non ne ha neanche di doti, non so perché Novella ci stia assieme, io gliel’ho detto che le converrebbe di più un animale domestico. Quelli di solito non mordono.”

Novella fa spallucce e sogghigna.

“A me non dispiace quando Francesco morde.”

Francesco sbianca e si fissa le punte delle scarpe come se desiderasse ardentemente che la terra lo inghiottisse all’istante.

 _“Per favore,”_ supplica a denti stretti, e Lorenzo nasconde una seconda risata dietro due dita.

Francesco alza gli occhi su di lui, ma appena i loro sguardi si incrociano, li riabbassa subito, ancora più imbarazzato di prima.

Giuliano li spinge di nuovo tutti dentro al locale, frapponendosi tra Lorenzo e gli altri due. Si fa beffe della ritrosia di Francesco insieme a Novella – _“Avessi saputo che c’era tutta questa gente, me ne sarei rimasto a casa.” “Dai, Fra, non fare l’orso!”_ – e però c’è qualcosa che tormenta i pensieri di Lorenzo e che lui non riesce a individuare, un cenno o un bisbiglio nell’intensità con cui Giuliano guarda Francesco e nel modo in cui Francesco asseconda suo fratello pur sbuffando e lamentandosi.

Sa un po’ della rassegnazione amichevole di Sandro quando segue Giuliano assistendo alle sue bravate dallo sfondo, perché ormai ha imparato che cercare di dissuadere Giuliano da qualsivoglia sua intenzione è impossibile, si può solo aspettare che l’impresa sia giunta a termine e poi correre in fretta prima di venire scoperti.

Eppure è diverso, perché le mani di Giuliano sui bordi della maglietta di Francesco sono diverse: lo trattengono e lo guidano con troppa facilità, con troppa familiarità, e forse Novella non se ne rende conto, ma se al posto suo ci fosse Lucrezia e fosse Lorenzo a toccare così spensieratamente un’altra persona, sa che prima di fine serata partirebbe una delle scenate di gelosia purtroppo tipiche della sua fidanzata; Lucrezia lancerebbe delle accuse per poi non parlargli più per almeno due giorni, come ogni volta che Lorenzo si avvicina un po’ troppo a qualcuno.

Solo che, se Lorenzo stesse sorridendo a Francesco come sta facendo Giuliano adesso, probabilmente Lucrezia avrebbe ragione a incolparlo di qualcosa.

Forse si sta solo immaginando tutto. O forse ha davvero intuito il giusto, ma se fosse qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che ha occupato la _testa_ di Giuliano oltre al suo tempo libero, Lorenzo suppone che suo fratello gliel’avrebbe detto. Giuliano gli racconta sempre queste cose – se lo ricorda suo fratello a tredici anni che entra di soppiatto in camera sua, i piedi scalzi e la maglietta madida di sudore dopo gli allenamenti di calcio, la faccia preoccupata mentre gli spiegava: _“Forse ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.”_

_“Sentiamo. Cosa pensi di aver fatto, Giuliano?”_

_“Ho baciato Alessandro.”_

_“E lui era d’accordo?”_

_“Eccome.”_

Lorenzo si ricorda anche come l’intero corpo di Giuliano si fosse rilassato quando allora lui gli aveva detto: _“Se è così, non capisco cosa tu possa aver sbagliato.”_

Giuliano lo sa che non ha bisogno di nascondergli niente.

Quando sono ormai di nuovo dentro alla discoteca, suo fratello lascia andare le spalle di Francesco, abbandona lui e Novella in mezzo alla folla che balla e alza le braccia per farsi vedere da Guido e Sandro, e Lorenzo finalmente si rilassa di nuovo: anche nelle piccole cose, nei momenti ininfluenti, Giuliano non ti lascia andare se ci tiene. E Lorenzo lo sa per certo perché suo fratello non si è mai scostato da lui per tutta la sera, e anche adesso gli sta di nuovo tirando il bavero della giacca per averlo vicino mentre ordinano un altro giro al banco e ridono guardandosi negli occhi.

Giuliano ha bisogno del contatto, del tocco, della vicinanza. Se gli va bene che Francesco adesso non sia più di fianco a lui, sotto le sue mani, è probabile che sia solo un amico con cui ha condiviso qualcosa ma non molto altro.

Forse è il caso che Lorenzo si metta veramente il cuore in pace.

Ma fa troppo caldo dentro al locale, la camicia gli si sta incollando alla schiena, e togliersi la giacca per lasciarla su qualche divanetto è il modo più rapido e indolore per perderla per sempre. Lorenzo resiste per il tempo di finire il drink e ballare per un po’ insieme alla quasi-ragazza di Giuliano, almeno finché lei non inizia ad allungare troppo le mani. Giuliano la vede e non gli importa, ride persino, ma a Lorenzo non piace l’idea di essere la ripicca prescelta perché suo fratello ha osato ballare con un’altra, quindi le prende i polsi cortesemente e si defila verso l’uscita.

È quasi arrivato alla porta quando delle braccia forti gli si aggrappano alle spalle e Lorenzo riconosce il peso familiare di Giuliano contro la schiena.

“Dove vai, codardo?”

“Giuliano, fa caldo, lasciami andare a prendere una boccata d’aria.”

“Allora vengo con te!”

E _venire con te_ significa aggrapparsi con ancora più convinzione alle spalle di Lorenzo e rischiare di far cadere entrambi all’indietro quando Giuliano tenta un salto per salirgli sulla schiena.

“Giuliano, guarda che pesi! Almeno avvisami!”

“Dovevi capirmi!”

“È Bianca quella che ti legge in testa, non io,” Lorenzo prova a protestare.

“E meno male che almeno uno di voi due mi capisce!”

Giuliano non demorde, non del tutto. Si rassegna a non poter saltare sulle spalle di Lorenzo ma tiene le braccia ancorate attorno al suo collo, al punto che se per sbaglio fanno un passo non perfettamente a sincrono, Lorenzo sente gli avambracci di suo fratello premergli fastidiosamente contro la gola.

Ma Giuliano ride. Allegro, divertito, lui ride. E dunque Lorenzo sopporta con un sospiro un po’ più profondo e ringrazia il Cielo della prima boccata d’aria fresca che gli soffia sul viso quando finalmente escono dalla discoteca.

Nel giardino piastrellato, Novella e Francesco stanno in piedi davanti a un posacenere verticale mentre condividono una sigaretta.

Francesco sembra più a suo agio lì, dove c’è meno rumore, chiuso in uno spazio delimitato solo dal suo corpo e da quello più minuto di Novella. Lui le sorride e sussurra qualcosa al suo orecchio, lei ride gettando la testa indietro mentre Francesco beve un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia che tiene in mano.

Sembra quasi una persona diversa ora che è meno rigido, che si è abituato all’andirivieni di persone e agli schiamazzi ubriachi.

Per qualche motivo ─ un istinto assurdo, un’impressione sottopelle che lo solletica a lato di un ragionamento non finito ─ Lorenzo non riesce a smettere di guardarlo. Gli viene voglia di avvicinarlo. Di conoscerlo, di studiarlo. Di capire di più di questa persona che forse ha fatto qualcosa con suo fratello, che forse gli ha _detto_ cose, e Lorenzo ha bisogno di scoprire quali. Ha bisogno di comprendere.

Ha ancora Giuliano appeso tenacemente alle spalle quando fa il primo passo verso Francesco, e adesso che c’è più spazio libero attorno a loro, Giuliano riesce a saltargli davvero sulla schiena. Lorenzo lo afferra sotto le ginocchia prima che possano finire distesi per terra e Giuliano gli stringe le gambe attorno ai fianchi per tenersi.

“Diciotto anni, Giuliano. Diciotto, non _otto_.”

“È la mia festa e faccio il cazzo che mi pare,” ribatte suo fratello. E poi, in un bisbiglio così basso che solo Lorenzo può sentirlo, aggiunge: “E se mi va dopo mi faccio anche te.”

“Se non sei troppo ubriaco per farcela.”

“Ma figurati.”

Giuliano gli dà un bacio così veloce sul collo che Lorenzo quasi non fa in tempo a sentirlo, e sembra più uno scontro casuale mentre avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio per sussurrare: “Stanotte non torniamo a casa io e te, vero? Restiamo fuori, solo noi due.”

Lorenzo sorride. Giuliano pesa, muscoli e ossa e un’infinita voglia di vivere, ma Lorenzo non accenna a lasciarlo andare. Riesce a pensare almeno ad otto buone ragioni per dirgli di no.

“Va bene.”

“Promesso?”

“Promesso.”

Lorenzo sente il petto di Giuliano vibrare mentre ride, stretto saldamente addosso a lui. Riesce quasi a percepire sotto le proprie mani la tentazione fortissima di Giuliano di baciarlo di nuovo sul collo, su di una guancia, per fargli capire quanto significhi per lui che Lorenzo abbia accettato di restare lontani da casa, lontani da chi non li deve vedere. Per fortuna tanto lui quanto Giuliano sono abituati a ignorare questi istinti, a farsi bastare la consapevolezza che sempre, in ogni momento, una parte di loro sta desiderando l’altro.

Alla fine Giuliano si lascia cadere con i piedi per terra e aspetta che Lorenzo ruoti le spalle per sciogliere i muscoli prima di suggerirgli: “Vacci piano con Francesco. È uno di quelli che quando ha paura, attacca. Non lo spaventare.”

“Perché pensi che io voglia spaventarlo?”

“Non penso che tu _voglia_ farlo, ma le probabilità che ti riesca lo stesso sono molto alte.” Giuliano stringe le labbra in una mezza smorfia impensierita. “Quindi se ci vuoi provare con lui, ripensaci. Anche perché Novella tira delle sberle che Bianca in confronto ci va leggera.”

“Chi ha mai detto che volessi provarci? Non è il mio tipo.”

Giuliano sbuffa, scettico.

“Come no.”

“Sul serio, Giuliano. Sono solo curioso.”

“Poi non dire che non ti avevo avvisato,” sentenzia lui spassionatamente prima di fare un passo avanti. Poi si ferma di colpo, come ripensandoci, e invece che muovere un altro passo, Giuliano si gira di scatto verso Lorenzo. Lo afferra per la cravatta e dà uno strattone tale che Lorenzo si sente cadere in avanti, contro il viso di Giuliano che si scosta quanto basta solo per baciarlo sulla guancia invece che sulle labbra.

“Giuliano!” Lorenzo lo sgrida, ma suo fratello lo ignora. Stringe Lorenzo tra le braccia e gli appoggia il mento sulla spalla.

“Sei un fratello scemo ma ti voglio bene comunque.”

Lorenzo esala un sospiro, un po’ esasperato, un po’ affettuoso. Ricambia l’abbraccio con dita più leggere rispetto a quelle di suo fratello, che tremano appena per il rischio che sicuramente Giuliano aveva calcolato, ma intanto il cuore di Lorenzo si è comunque arrestato per alcuni secondi di panico.

“Sei fortunato che per me valga lo stesso.”

Giuliano lo lascia andare con sorriso vittorioso.

“Lo so. E mi piace fartelo ricordare.”

Come se Lorenzo potesse mai dimenticarselo.

Giuliano si dirige verso Francesco e Novella con un’andatura allegra che somiglia a un saltello. Francesco lo nota subito e li osserva entrambi avanzare con la testa leggermente inclinata. Aspira una boccata dalla sigaretta quando sono abbastanza vicini, e i suoi occhi virano su Lorenzo.

“E così saresti tu il magnifico Lorenzo.”

“Come?” Lorenzo sorride, leggermente confuso ma divertito anche senza capire.

“Hai mai sentito come tuo fratello parla di te? Si direbbe sia parente di un dio.”

Giuliano borbotta a denti stretti: “Francesco, vedi di andartene a fanculo.”

“No, sono tre anni che ti sopporto mentre tessi le sue lodi, adesso ne paghi lo scotto!” Francesco sogghigna mentre si gira verso Lorenzo e conta sulle dita: “Quanti strumenti è che suoni? Il piano, il violino, il flauto e poi?”

“Avevo iniziato anche con la chitarra. Ma non mi ci trovavo e ho preferito continuare solo con il piano,” Lorenzo aggiunge titubante. Guarda tra Francesco e suo fratello e cerca di capire quanta dell’irritazione di Giuliano sia vera e quanta sia solo un gioco.

“Che però quella l’hai studiata solo alle medie, giusto? Tanto per farti capire quanto tuo fratello ci parla di te.”

Giuliano corruccia le labbra e aggrotta le sopracciglia in un’espressione che è più simile al broncio di un bambino indispettito che a una vera smorfia. “Guarda che adesso mi incazzo sul serio,” avvisa.

“Fai pure.”

Francesco prende un altro tiro dalla sigaretta e inarca un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, neanche lontanamente preoccupato. Novella di fianco a lui rotea gli occhi come se avesse visto la medesima scena ripetersi troppe volte per darci ancora importanza.

“Ti dico che non siamo più amici.”

“Lo giuri?”

Giuliano balza in avanti e dà uno spintone in pieno petto a Francesco a cui lui reagisce solo abbassando la testa per nascondere una risata soddisfatta. Si smuove forse di un centimetro, chiaramente già pronto alla reazione brusca di Giuliano.

Novella strappa la sigaretta dalle dita di Francesco, gli ruba un tiro e sbuffa: “Fra, ma non fai prima ad ammettere che ti è mancato senza inscenare tutto il solito teatrino?”

“ _Non mi è mancato_ ,” soffia lui, riprendendosi la sigaretta.

Giuliano gli dà un altro spintone, ancora meno efficace del primo, ma stavolta sta sogghignando, sornione.

“Sì, che ti sono mancato. Stronzo.”

“Col cazzo.”

“La tua vita è più noiosa senza di me.”

“È più _tranquilla_.”

“Stessa cosa.”

Novella ridacchia e scuote la testa. Lancia uno sguardo veloce a Lorenzo. “Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, sì, sono sempre così. Anzi, da così a peggio. Si comportano bene solo quando nessuno li guarda.”

“Oh, bene. Stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi,” Lorenzo le risponde con un sorriso disinvolto.

Novella non lo ricambia per intero: accenna solo a una curva leggerissima delle labbra, schiude appena la bocca e guarda Lorenzo per un istante in più, come se stesse decidendo qualcosa, ma poi Francesco la distrae puntellandole un dito contro il braccio.

“Così mi fai sembrare un bambino.”

Il viso di Novella stavolta si apre in un sorriso enorme.

“A very big baby,” lo prende in giro. Ride della smorfia truce che Francesco le rivolge e poi allunga una mano per prendere sottobraccio Giuliano. “Festeggiato, offrimi da bere. Tanto stasera ho il moroso che guida.”

“Ma se reggi più tu di lui!”

“Certo che reggo più di lui, sono veneta! Però l’etilometro mi frega lo stesso, quindi stavolta se la becca Francesco la serata sobria.”

Giuliano si gira verso Francesco, scettico, e lui stringe solo le spalle con una smorfia rassegnata.

“Al prossimo giro toccherà a lei.”

Novella sogghigna. “Fra, se mi fai guidare l’Alfa di tuo zio, giuro che prendo in pieno un albero solo per fargli dispetto.”

Lorenzo osserva perplesso lo scambio di battute e l’espressione sempre più rassegnata di Francesco.

“Deve starti davvero molto antipatico questo zio,” prova a commentare.

Non sa niente di lei. Non sa niente di Francesco.

“Noo,” Novella risponde trascinando la vocale in tono beffardo. “Non è che mi stia antipatico: è che un giorno lui morirà, e io offrirò da bere a tutti quelli che conosco.”

Giuliano alza il palmo della mano e lui e Novella si danno il cinque senza neanche guardarsi. Davanti alla faccia torva di Francesco, Giuliano scoppia a ridere. Guarda Novella con la tenerezza e l’entusiasmo che di solito non riserva alle ragazze carine ma piuttosto a Bianca quando vuole convincerla a farsi dare il numero di una delle sue amiche, o persino a Carlo quando Giuliano inizia a elencargli le cose più peccaminose che possono venirgli in mente solo per il gusto di vederlo scuotere la testa e sospirare neanche troppo bonariamente.

“Domanda scientifica: se sono un vampiro e bevo il sangue di un ubriaco, mi ubriaco anch’io?”

“Dipende da come è messo il tuo fegato di non-morto. Varrebbe la pena investigare. Chi è che hai puntato?”

“Se torniamo dentro te la faccio vedere.”

Novella lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Francesco a cui lui risponde con un cenno tranquillo del capo, e solo allora Novella si lascia condurre da Giuliano verso l’interno del locale.

“Lorenzo? Ti muovi?” suo fratello lo chiama.

“Dammi un momento. Tra poco arrivo.”

Giuliano lo guarda come se avesse già capito che Lorenzo non ha nessuna intenzione di seguirli, almeno non finché non avrà avuto modo di studiare un po’ di più Francesco, di capire i meccanismi di questa persona che piace tanto a suo fratello.

Giuliano si succhia il labbro, rimane per un attimo voltato indietro verso di lui e con la mano poggiata sulla schiena di Novella, sul punto di dire qualcosa che alla fine trattiene in gola, che abbandona, e prosegue dentro alla discoteca con l’aria di chi sta accettando una sconfitta.

Lorenzo non è sicuro di cosa Giuliano creda di aver appena perso.

“Tu non rientri?”

Francesco alza la testa e lo guarda come per accertarsi che Lorenzo stesse davvero parlando con lui.

“No. La musica fa schifo e con il casino non si riesce a parlare.”

Lorenzo ride. “Ma come fai a essere amico di Giuliano?”

Francesco alza una spalla.

“È capitato.”

Guardano entrambi verso il locale e attraverso le enormi vetrate riescono a vedere Giuliano aiutare Novella a farsi strada tra le persone, il cerone bianco sul viso che fa risaltare la forma di una risata sguaiata sotto alle luci colorate dei faretti.

Francesco sbuffa con qualcosa di simile a un sorriso involontario.

“Che buffone. È convinto che nessuno si renda conto di niente finché fa vedere che ride, vero?”

Lorenzo stringe le spalle, sorride con amore sconfinato e anche con un po’ di rassegnazione, che è più o meno la sua reazione generale davanti a ogni cosa che fa Giuliano.

“Mio fratello è fatto così.”

“Lo so.”

“Davvero lo sai?”

Francesco rimane impassibile. Imbroncia la bocca con fare annoiato.

“Sono tre anni che Novella se lo porta appresso. Ormai ho imparato come fa.”

“Sai, Giuliano parla spesso di te.”

Francesco si volta di scatto verso Lorenzo, lo stupore evidente sul viso e qualcosa che somiglia a un lampo brevissimo di paura dietro agli occhi.

“E cosa dice?”

“Cose,” Lorenzo spiega, evasivo. Sorride più conciliante. “Ti è molto affezionato.”

“Perché?” chiede Francesco, come se davvero non capisse come qualcuno possa volergli bene, e Lorenzo inizia a intuire perché Giuliano l’abbia avvisato di essere cauto con lui.

“Perché ti è affezionato, intendi?”

“Sì.”

“Ci sono motivi per cui non dovrebbe esserlo?”

Dall’ombra affranta che gli oscura brevemente il volto, si direbbe che Francesco possa elencarne almeno mille. Fa per rispondere ma poi sembra quasi sgonfiarsi, perso, privato delle parole.

“No. No, non credo.”

Passa un momento di silenzio tra di loro, un istante che Lorenzo pensa sia meglio non interrompere per primo. Francesco sfila il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei pantaloni e gliene offre una: “Vuoi?”

“No. Non giudico, ma non fa per me.”

Francesco stringe le spalle e se la accende. “Peccato. Tu perché non vuoi rientrare?”

“Giada. Non so se hai presente chi…” Lorenzo annaspa alla ricerca di una scusa.

Francesco lo interrompe con una risata bassa e gutturale. “Giuliano l’ha già fatta incazzare?”

“L’ha solo infastidita, credo, ma vorrei evitare di essere messo in mezzo.”

“Quella deve essere figlia unica o lo saprebbe che tirare in ballo i fratelli è una vigliaccata,” Francesco sbotta con astio.

“Tu hai fratelli?”

“Un maggiore, Guglielmo.” Osserva la punta della sua sigaretta che brucia, evitando lo sguardo di Lorenzo. “È tutto quello che mi è rimasto. Se qualcuno prova a usarlo contro di me, deve sperare di avere buone gambe.”

“Penso che Giada volesse solo far ingelosire un po’ Giuliano. Ma capisco quel che vuoi dire.”

“Sì, lo so che lo capisci. Se non ricordo male, l’anno scorso tuo fratello si è pestato con il rappresentante d’istituto e poco dopo si è scoperto che quello vendeva i testi delle verifiche.”

“Era vero che li vendeva. Prima o poi la cosa sarebbe venuta alla luce.”

“Quindi immagino sia un caso che sia successo giusto due giorni dopo che lui e i suoi amici hanno gonfiato la faccia a Giuliano.”

Lorenzo sorride solamente. Lui e Francesco si guardano negli occhi, comprendono entrambi ciò che l’altro non ha detto e forse anche altro che traspare persino sotto le parole ancora più mute.

Francesco si lascia andare a una risata lenta e roca e finalmente sorride anche lui. Solo a mezza bocca, tirando un angolo delle labbra, e poi le dischiude appena per inspirare un altro tiro dalla sigaretta.

C’è qualcosa in lui, un soffio impalpabile su cui Lorenzo non saprebbe porre le dita, che gli ricorda suo fratello. Francesco è meno tagliente di Giuliano, meno rumoroso, ma altrettanto frastagliato, rude in una maniera priva di cattiveria. È schietto, come Lorenzo non riesce mai a essere e come Giuliano invece è anche troppo spesso.

Inizia a capire perché suo fratello si trovi così bene con lui.

Francesco fa una smorfia e torna a lamentarsi della canzone dance e molesta che disturba i loro discorsi, e finiscono a parlare di musica.

“Quindi a te cosa piace ascoltare?”

Non si può dire che Francesco si illumini a questa domanda perché il baluginio di interesse è troppo timido e fugace nei suoi occhi, il sorriso troppo riservato, ma parla con scioltezza, elenca una serie di nomi inglesi e americani che non sono esattamente il genere di Lorenzo ma che gli è capitato di ascoltare e ne ha riconosciuto i meriti, seppur con un certo distacco.

Il viso di Francesco cambia ora che lui si sente a suo agio, si addolcisce. Lorenzo nota le lentiggini lievi che gli contornano il naso e gli occhi come granelli di sabbia, la morbidezza delle labbra mentre racconta di un concerto a Milano. Francesco si passa una mano tra i capelli per scostarli dalla fronte, e le sue dita sono lunghe, le unghie curate. Lorenzo sorride dello smalto nero per cui Giuliano lo ha preso in giro poco prima.

È facile parlare con lui.

Lorenzo non saprebbe dire quando il suo desiderio di ascoltare Francesco sia passato dal bisogno di comprendere l’amico di Giuliano alla voglia di conoscerlo senza secondi fini, solo perché lo incuriosisce, ma deve riconoscergli il suo fascino. Non è qualcosa che salta all’occhio sin dal primo istante, c’è bisogno di concedersi del tempo per notarlo, ma è lì, e adesso che Lorenzo se ne è accorto, è diventato innegabile. Avrebbe voglia di toccarlo, di passare le mani su quelle efelidi che sembrano un sospiro sulla pelle, un disegno sfumato da dita distratte. Vorrebbe sentire contro la propria bocca il sapore delle labbra che Francesco continua a mordersi inconsciamente, a ogni presa di respiro tra un pensiero e l’altro.

“E poi Guccini. Penso che potrei riconoscere qualsiasi sua canzone anche mentre dormo.”

Lorenzo inarca un sopracciglio, incuriosito.

“È inusuale. Come mai lo conosci così bene?”

“Lo ascoltava mio padre. Mi sono fatto tutti gli anni dell’asilo con lui che lo sparava a palla mentre stava in giardino. Ci ero talmente abituato che ho iniziato ad ascoltarlo anche io.”

“Mio nonno lo ascoltava quando dipingeva. Quello, o De André.”

Francesco annuisce. Sorride, non proprio compiaciuto ma quantomeno divertito.

“Giusto, il nonno artista.”

“Giuliano ti ha parlato di nostro nonno?”

“Mi ha detto solo che disegnava.”

“Mio fratello non parla quasi mai di lui.”

“Era ubriaco, probabilmente neanche sapeva cosa stesse dicendo,” Francesco prova a minimizzare.

Lui per primo non è convinto. Se conosce bene Giuliano ─ e Lorenzo ormai è pronto a scommettere che in effetti sì, Francesco conosce suo fratello abbastanza bene ─ sa che certi dettagli non gli escono mai per caso, che è geloso di alcuni ricordi e li condivide solo se sente di non starli gettando al vento.

“Ma tu lo stavi ascoltando,” Lorenzo sottolinea.

Francesco distoglie di nuovo lo sguardo, restio sia a confermare che negare, e qualcosa nella sua modestia, in questa forma strana di pudore per cui Francesco non vuole ammettere che Giuliano si sia confidato con lui, che gli abbia raccontato qualcosa di prezioso, accende una miccia nei pensieri di Lorenzo, un istinto che forse si stava già destando quando ha iniziato a notare i particolari più raffinati e interessanti del viso di Francesco.

“Hai ragione sai? Questa musica è intollerabile. In auto ho alcuni cd che potrebbero piacerti.”

Francesco si acciglia. Umetta le labbra e sembra indeciso sul da farsi. Lancia un’occhiata oltre le vetrate della discoteca, ma Lorenzo non si distrae seguendo la direzione del suo sguardo, preferisce continuare a osservare il viso teso e pensieroso di Francesco.

“Okay.”

Può darsi che la sfida che ha perso Giuliano, sia la stessa che ha appena vinto Lorenzo.

Francesco lo segue con le mani in tasca, una smorfia stretta sulle labbra che potrebbe essere un sorriso forzato come no, ma di sicuro qualcosa nelle sue spalle si rilassa quando si allontanano abbastanza dal locale e arrivano alle ultime file del parcheggio, dove l’ombra della notte e delle fronde degli alberi è così fitta da rendere tutte le auto scure e i loro abitacoli ugualmente neri ─ Lorenzo ha parcheggiato appositamente così in fondo, per poter rubare un bacio a Giuliano in tutta sicurezza. Solo uno, prima di doverlo cedere alla compagnia dei loro amici per il resto della sera.

“James Bond guida una Aston Martin però,” Francesco puntualizza quando Lorenzo fa scattare il telecomando della Mini Cooper e i fari lampeggiano per un istante. Giocherella con l’accendino mentre Lorenzo gli sorride e cerca i cd nel vano del cruscotto.

“Quella non me la danno senza la licenza di uccidere. Ma almeno è sempre un’auto inglese.”

Francesco si accende la sigaretta tra le labbra con un sorriso sardonico. “James Bond pre-Casino Royale,” sentenzia.

“Hai letto i libri?”

“Ma figurati. È bastato mio zio a farmici una testa così perché mi passasse la voglia. Meglio i film, almeno quelli hanno la colonna sonora che è interessante.”

Lorenzo ferma Francesco quando getta il mozzicone per terra e fa per aprire lo sportello anteriore dell’auto.

“Aspetta, il suono è migliore dai sedili dietro. Ti trovi giusto in mezzo alle casse.”

“Che senso ha che si senta meglio dietro?”

“Magari per non distrarre troppo chi guida. Ti capita mai di abbassare il volume della radio quando ti devi concentrare sulla strada?”

Francesco ride. “Di continuo. O sto dietro alle canzoni o faccio caso a dove sto andando.” Appoggia i polsi contro il tettuccio dell’auto, e quando Lorenzo alza lo sguardo dall’autoradio si accorge che Francesco lo sta guardando. “A volte alzo la musica apposta per non sentire niente e prendo strade a caso finché non riesco a smettere di pensare.”

“Non ti sei mai perso?”

“Non ancora.”

“Forse dovrei provarci anche io. Mi dicono continuamente che penso troppo.”

“Se devi fare da contrappeso a tuo fratello che non pensa mai, posso immaginare. Trovato il cd?”

Lorenzo gli mostra la custodia e inserisce il disco. “Sì. Sali e poi dimmi che ne pensi.”

C’è anche meno luce di quanto pensasse. Seduti entrambi sui sedili posteriori dell’auto, Lorenzo riesce solo a distinguere la figura solida e più scura di Francesco al suo fianco, intravede l’inclinazione della sua testa quando alla musica si aggiunge la voce di Ben Gibbard e Francesco si concentra ad ascoltare. Un riflesso tenue che filtra dal finestrino gli lascia capire a malapena che ha socchiuso le palpebre e stretto le labbra ─ _So this is the new year and I have no resolutions for self-assigned penance, for problems with easy solutions_.

Gli dispiace non riuscire a vedere Francesco chiaramente, ma è anche vero che così Lorenzo diventa molto più conscio della sua semplice presenza all’interno dell’abitacolo, del mormorio basso che gli parte dal fondo della gola quando sembra aver intuito il ritmo che sta per prendere la canzone e allora prova a seguirlo pur non conoscendone le parole.

Lorenzo appoggia la mano sul sedile tra di loro, gli sfiora goffamente la gamba con la punta delle dita, un po’ per sbaglio un po’ con intenzione. Francesco raddrizza di scatto la testa ma non dice nulla, continua solo ad ascoltare, e intanto Lorenzo riesce a percepire il calore leggero che emana anche così, solo nella vicinanza stretta, senza un vero contatto.

Lascia che le canzoni scorrano. Lorenzo cerca di non disturbarlo, di non spaventarlo. _“Vacci piano,”_ gli ha detto Giuliano, e allora lentamente ma progressivamente, Lorenzo si avvicina. Allunga appena la gamba verso Francesco, le loro ginocchia si sfiorano. Lorenzo si lascia sfuggire un paio di versi cantati che gli piacciono di più e intanto si inclina verso Francesco per riuscire a studiarlo meglio nonostante le ombre scure.

Semplicemente, aspetta.

Alla settima traccia, Francesco sospira sconfortato.

“Faccio fatica a stare dietro ai testi. Non mi sembra male, ma avrei bisogno di leggerli per capirli per intero.”

“Da quel che mi dicevi ascolti molta musica in inglese.”

“Sì, ma con la mia ragazza che mi ripete tutto quello che mi perdo per strada, oppure seguo le canzoni sul libretto.”

“E per quanto riguarda gli arrangiamenti?”

“Sono…” Francesco tituba, in cerca di una parola adatta. “Gentili. Più di quel che ascolto di solito.”

Per qualche motivo, la scelta del termine diverte Lorenzo.

“Non ti piace?”

“Non ho detto questo. È solo diverso. Non mi dispiace come fanno risaltare la chitarra contro il piano.”

“Posso prestarti il cd, se ti va.”

“Fammi finire di ascoltare,” mormora Francesco. “Grazie,” aggiunge poi, sembrando quasi imbarazzato per non averlo detto come prima cosa.

“Perché non ascolti canzoni _gentili_?”

Francesco coglie la presa in giro sottile e sbuffa.

“Perché io non lo sono.”

Lorenzo fa un verso leggero di dissenso. “Non so perché, ma non riesco a crederti.”

Gli appoggia l’altra mano sul ginocchio quasi senza pensarci, e Francesco si irrigidisce impercettibilmente. Lorenzo coglie il suo fremito involontario sotto il proprio palmo, attraverso la stoffa liscia e spessa dei pantaloni di Francesco, tuttavia non ritrae la mano. Farlo significherebbe ammettere che ha notato la reazione di Francesco, e Lorenzo ha già capito che a lui non piace sentirsi scoperto, visto. Sarebbe anche come ammettere che sa di essere stato lui a provocarla, a farlo tremare. Fare finta di niente, invece, tenere la mano sul ginocchio di Francesco come se non si fosse accorto di nulla, è il modo più educato – _gentile_ – per far credere a Francesco che Lorenzo si stia vivendo questa canzone senza altro in mente, che non sia seduto qui con lui solo per scoprire come sia Francesco lontano dagli occhi che lo conoscono e lo guardano.

“Te l’ha detto anche tuo fratello che non ho qualità. Fidati di lui.”

“Mi fido. Per questo non ti credo.”

Cautamente, strofina il pollice sul ginocchio di Francesco. Non è una carezza ma solo un suggerimento, un tocco che può essere volontario se Francesco dovesse desiderarlo. Altrimenti può rimanere qualcosa di casuale, di ignorabile.

Francesco non si ritrae. Al contrario, allarga leggermente le gambe, e anche se solo di poco, i punti di contatto tra di loro aumentano.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

Lorenzo odia non riuscire a capire che espressione stia facendo Francesco in questo momento, ma qualcosa nel suo sospiro, nella breve pausa tra quando prende e quando rilascia il fiato, nel suo corpo che prima si irrigidisce e poi si rilassa, gli suggerisce che la direzione è quella giusta, le parole abbastanza soffici da non metterlo spalle al muro.

“Forse che mi piace la tua compagnia. A te non dispiace avermi seguito, vero?”

Con un guscio di prudenza che ancora gli riveste la pelle e riempie i movimenti, Francesco copre la mano di Lorenzo ancora poggiata al sedile con la sua più calda.

“No. Non è stata una cattiva idea.”

Lorenzo ride leggero. Riconosce l’attacco della nuova canzone ed esulta: “Ah, ascolta questa, Francesco. Ascoltala.”

Sfrutta il calore delle dita di Francesco sopra alle sue per dirsi che può osare ancora. Si avvicina al suo viso fino a sentire il suo fiato increspare l’aria che respirano.

L’azzardo, per quanto minimo, è sufficiente a fargli sentire il cuore battere appena un po’ più forte, un po’ più veloce, il fremito elettrico della tentazione e dell’aspettativa che lo spingono a far scorrere la mano dal ginocchio di Francesco ad appena più in alto lungo la gamba snella.

“God bless the daylight, the sugary smell of springtime, remembering when you were mine in a still suburban town. When every Thursday I’d brave those mountain passes and you’d skip your early classes,” Lorenzo canta per lui, scandisce attentamente le parole perché Francesco le comprenda. Si accosta al suo orecchio finché non è a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle quando sussurra sotto alla voce di Ben Gibbard che invece calca con enfasi: “ _And we’d learn how our bodies worked._ ”

C’è lo spazio di un respiro interrotto, strangolato, poi il calore della mano di Francesco contro la guancia seguito subito dalla sensazione liscia delle sue labbra che lo baciano. Sono morbide e volitive quanto Lorenzo si aspettava, e lui ci si abbandona ciecamente almeno finché Francesco non si tira indietro con il fiato rotto.

_God damn the black night, with all its foul temptations. I've become what I always hated when I was with you then._

“Scusa. Non avrei dovuto─”

_We looked like giants in the back of my grey subcompact, fumbling to make contact as the others slept inside._

Lorenzo ride. Sente il suo intero corpo brillare mentre preme di nuovo le labbra contro quelle di Francesco, dando il via a un altro bacio, e stavolta le mani lo accompagnano, prendono il viso di Francesco, e Lorenzo si spinge contro di lui, apre la bocca per sentire il sapore della sua lingua mentre Francesco affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli.

Ha baciato molte persone in vita sua, tante che non avrebbe dovuto e non solo perché lui e Lucrezia stanno insieme da che Lorenzo aveva sedici anni – Giuliano, Giuliano, _Giuliano_ – ma è successo solo poche volte che si sentisse così coinvolto da un semplice bacio. Non importa che le loro mani stiano vagando, che Francesco gli abbia afferrato la camicia per tirarselo più vicino: è ancora solo _un_ _bacio_. Ma è anche un vortice, ed è fame, ed è un brivido di qualcosa di completamente inaspettato, non quantificabile, a malapena comprensibile.

Francesco lo bacia, sospira nella sua bocca, e il sapore di alcool e sigarette, il graffio delle sue unghie corte contro il collo lo riportano con uno strappo alle viscere alla prima volta che ha trovato il coraggio – la follia – di baciare Giuliano su di un marciapiede ubriaco.

Il ricordo, la sovrapposizione delle labbra e la lingua di suo fratello con quelle di Francesco gli estorce un singulto, un gemito sorpreso, senza comprendere perché, come, _cosa sto facendo adesso, chi sto cercando_.

Lorenzo si sente naufragare nel suo stesso corpo, e Francesco diventa il suo unico, inebriante appiglio alla realtà.

Lorenzo sorride contro le sue labbra, le lecca nel tentativo di rallentare l’impeto e godersi il déjà vu tattile che è baciare lui e sentirsi come con Giuliano, e non è più Francesco ad aggrapparsi a Lorenzo bensì il contrario. L’equilibrio delle loro mani si sbilancia, scivola dall’uno all’altro, Lorenzo trae Francesco a sé finché non è persino costretto a cedere campo, a stendere la schiena sul sedile per far sì che Francesco lo sovrasti, che il suo corpo caldo gli riempia gli occhi e copra tutta quella pelle che vorrebbe già essere libera dall’ostacolo dei vestiti.

Senza neanche chiedere, senza esitare, Lorenzo si slaccia la cintura, e Francesco gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni, infila la mano alla cieca tra le sue gambe mentre i baci si fanno più maldestri e affrettati, un ritmo disarmonico ma continuo di morsi rotti su labbra dolci, gonfie.

Lorenzo inarca i fianchi, viene incontro alle dita di Francesco. Sente il calore pulsare dentro di sé, il tocco insistente e sicuro che lo fa ansimare, e poi un morso sul collo troppo violento, troppo forte, che invece lo fa sussultare di dolore.

“Scusa,” Francesco mormora con il fiato corto, ma Lorenzo gli prende il viso tra le mani e riprende a baciarlo per farlo tacere, gli succhia il labbro e insinua le mani sotto la maglia in cotone spesso, sopra alla pelle bollente e i muscoli tesi, irruviditi dai fremiti.

Francesco scivola di colpo, le sue gambe troppo lunghe per riuscire a stare rannicchiato sopra di lui sui sedili. Istintivamente, si attacca alla spalla di Lorenzo ma il suo ginocchio picchia ugualmente contro il pianale dell’auto con un tonfo sordo.

“Dio…” Francesco digrigna i denti e si mangia il resto della bestemmia sul bordo delle labbra. Borbotta un _“Vaffanculo”_ adirato prima di aprire lo sportello dell’auto in uno scatto di rabbia e inginocchiarsi direttamente sul ghiaino del parcheggio, senza neanche badare alla botta ricevuta.

Lorenzo si puntella sui gomiti e lo guarda con occhi sbarrati mentre Francesco appoggia le mani al bordo del sedile.

“Non hai paura che qualcuno ci veda?”

“Un sacco.”

Ride quando, nonostante la risposta, Francesco gli afferra il bordo dei pantaloni e dei boxer e glieli abbassa con uno strattone. Lorenzo allunga le gambe per aiutarlo, si trascina più in basso finché non trova appoggio per i piedi e le sue mani si infilano tra i capelli di Francesco, le dita affondano tra i ricci morbidi quando lui china la testa su Lorenzo.

Francesco gli bacia il fianco scoperto, posa le labbra sulle sporgenze ossee del bacino mentre con le mani gli allarga le gambe e lo accarezza lungo l’interno delle cosce. Lorenzo si lascia andare a un sospiro roco, si rilassa sotto il tocco vorace di Francesco che si avvicina sempre più a dove veramente lo vuole.

“Mi dispiace, manca un po’ di romanticismo così,” si scusa, tendendosi verso le carezze di Francesco.

“Ho fatto di peggio che fare sesso in un’auto con gli sportelli aperti.”

Lorenzo sorride a occhi chiusi, trattiene un gemito quando alle labbra di Francesco si sostituiscono i denti che lo mordono piano sulla pelle tenera della coscia, ma non riesce a fermare anche il brivido che gli corre lungo la schiena.

“Tipo?”

“Tipo il retro di un locale. Un pontile di notte. E anche un vicolo tra casa mia e l’università.”

“Queste sembrano cose che farebbe mio fratello.”

“Devo aver passato troppo tempo con lui.”

Lorenzo ha un momento di chiarezza, di illuminazione persino.

Si alza a sedere strappandosi al tocco di Francesco, alla sua bocca, e per un momento Francesco cerca quasi di riacciuffarlo, senza capire perché Lorenzo si sia ritratto.

“Sei tu, vero? Sei tu quello che Giuliano ha portato a casa nostra.”

“No,” Francesco ribatte così in fretta e talmente tanto sulla difensiva che non potrebbe essere più evidente che sta mentendo.

Lorenzo getta indietro la testa e scoppia a ridere, finalmente alleggerito dal peso senza nome che non riusciva a decifrare ma che ha persistito a infastidirgli i pensieri dal primo momento in cui ha posato gli occhi su Francesco.

“Sì che lo sei.”

Prova divertimento davanti all’espressione persa di Francesco ma cerca di addolcire i suoi toni per non offenderlo. “Giuliano ha fatto bene. Sei qualcuno per cui varrebbe la pena avere un letto e tutto il tempo del mondo. Ma per stavolta cerchiamo di farci bastare questo. Tu che ne dici, Francesco?”

Si piega verso di lui e lo bacia a bocca aperta prima di permettergli di rispondere, la risata ancora incastonata nella gola.

Essere riuscito a svelare quell’ultimo pezzo mancante gli dà un brivido quasi pari all’effetto della lingua di Francesco contro la sua, rende ancora più piacevole il suono arso dei loro respiri corti.

Francesco fa leva sulle braccia per alzarsi e baciargli il mento, il petto. Gli sbottona la camicia e percorre tutto il suo torace, scende lungo lo stomaco con baci famelici finché non è di nuovo con la testa tra le sue gambe, e a quel punto Lorenzo può solo chiudere gli occhi e gemere a denti stretti quando Francesco finalmente lo prende in bocca, e le sue labbra sembrano ancora più morbide che durante i baci, più affamate.

“Dio, sì, continua!” Lorenzo lo scongiura. Muove i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua bocca, ma quando Francesco inizia a usare anche la lingua su di lui, ad accompagnare alle labbra la sensazione calda e bagnata con cui lo lecca, tutto quel che può fare Lorenzo è gridare il suo nome in un ansito corto e afferrarsi con le mani ai sedili dell’auto per vincere l’impulso di spingere la testa di Francesco contro di sé fino a sentire di toccargli la gola.

Gli sembra quasi di percepire sulla pelle umida di saliva tutta la tracotanza di Francesco mentre Lorenzo non riesce a trattenere i gemiti, e insieme a quella il desiderio semplice, paradossalmente innocente, di farlo sentire _bene_.

Lorenzo perde il controllo. Afferra Francesco per i capelli e _spinge_ nella sua bocca, sente la sua gola stringerglisi addosso e il rumore del respiro che si strozza, e per un momento non gli importa neanche di non essere stato gentile con Francesco, vede solo la fascia di un piacere elettrico dietro alle palpebre.

Lo lascia andare subito.

“Mi dispiace, non…” prova a mormorare, ma invece di offendersi o ritrarsi, Francesco rilassa la bocca, controlla il respiro finché non riesce a scendere e toccare il suo inguine con la punta del naso, e Lorenzo crede di impazzire per il troppo calore, il troppo piacere.

Francesco gli tiene fermi i fianchi con le braccia e lo assapora con una fretta che fa quasi male. Lorenzo geme a denti stretti, inarca la schiena e si lascia trasportare almeno fino a che non sente di essere troppo vicino al limite, e allora con le mani solleva la fronte di Francesco, gli accarezza le tempie e le guance.

“Vieni qua, fammi sentire la tua bocca,” lo prega senza fiato.

Francesco cerca di protestare: “Ci sei quasi ormai.”

“Non facciamolo finire così in fretta. Torna qui dentro.” Lorenzo lo prende per la maglia e lo tira verso di sé, verso il suo petto. “Vieni qui da me.”

Francesco gli accorda anche questo desiderio, sfrega via alcuni sassolini dalle ginocchia dei pantaloni e rientra in auto, si siede a cavalcioni su di lui mentre Lorenzo chiude in fretta lo sportello. Francesco gli bacia il collo, lo morde, e le sue cosce magre e muscolose che premono contro l’erezione nuda di Lorenzo gli fanno vedere le stelle, gli provocano un gemito roco e sofferto che Lucrezia non è mai riuscita a ispirargli in anni interi che fanno l’amore.

Lorenzo si impossessa delle labbra di Francesco, gli tiene il viso con una mano e poggia l’altra contro la curva della sua schiena, se lo tira addosso per sentirlo ancora più forte e più vicino tra le gambe. La sua bocca sa di sigarette e pelle e piacere e – di nuovo – a Lorenzo sembra quasi di star baciando Giuliano. Lui e Francesco condividono la stessa aggressività, la stessa impressione di star attaccando mentre baciano, la stessa tendenza a strapparti via tutto il fiato e la ragione finché non ti rimangono solo loro tra le mani.

Se mai Lorenzo ha avuto un desiderio irrealizzabile nella vita, è guardare almeno una volta Francesco e Giuliano baciarsi e venirsi incontro come stanno facendo loro due adesso.

Si domanda come Francesco abbia toccato Giuliano quando suo fratello l’ha portato nel suo letto. Se sia stato attento con lui o se l’abbia morso fino a lasciargli i segni, se l’abbia preso o si sia fatto prendere. Se ci siano state altre volte.

Riesce a immaginare quasi perfettamente come possa aver gemuto Giuliano sotto le attenzioni della bocca di Francesco, l’espressione del suo volto, i pugni chiusi ad afferrare le lenzuola.

Lorenzo fa scattare i fianchi, sente contro di sé quanto Francesco sia rigido, come la sua erezione prema sotto il tessuto dei jeans, e Francesco sospira nella sua bocca, sfrega il bacino contro Lorenzo per cercare un minimo di sollievo, di appagamento.

Lorenzo gli sbottona i jeans e inizia ad abbassarglieli, incastra le dita nell’elastico dei boxer di Francesco per togliergli anche quelli. Francesco si alza sulle ginocchia per aiutarlo, le gambe che tremano, e nonostante il poco spazio e la maniera disperata con cui cercano di non interrompere il contatto tra i loro corpi, Lorenzo riesce a spogliarlo e lasciargli solo la maglia indosso. Lo prende in mano e Francesco serra gli occhi e si morde le labbra, segue la carezza di Lorenzo con un’onda del bacino, boccheggia smanioso quando Lorenzo lo bacia sulla gola e continua a toccarlo.

“Vai più veloce,” Francesco lo supplica, e Lorenzo sorride contro il suo collo, gli mormora all’orecchio.

“Ti ho appena detto che non voglio che finisca così in fretta.”

Un brivido violento percorre Francesco lungo tutta la schiena e Lorenzo lo sfrutta, ne approfitta per stringerlo più forte a sé, per muovere in alto i fianchi contro di lui. Lo accarezza sui testicoli e Francesco serra gli occhi, emette un gemito roco che fa sentire a Lorenzo tutto il suo calore, quello del suo corpo e di ciò che stanno facendo.

Lo bacia e abbandona le carezze tra le gambe per prendergli le natiche tra le mani, cercarlo con le dita.

Francesco sussulta, lo segue con i fianchi ma poi prende Lorenzo per un polso e si porta le sue dita alla bocca. La sensazione calda della sua lingua mentre gli bagna l’indice e il medio con la propria saliva fa tremare Lorenzo, gli dà le vertigini, e quando Francesco gli riporta la mano dov’era, Lorenzo non perde tempo a far scivolare le dita dentro di lui.

Si gode appieno il fremito che scuote l’intero corpo di Francesco, lo guarda incantato inarcarsi e sospirare, gettare indietro la testa non appena Lorenzo osa andare più a fondo, aggiungere un altro dito. Ascolta i suoi gemiti, gli ansiti, le sillabe smozzicate che assomigliano al suo nome. Francesco si muove contro di lui con bisogno crescente ma non osa domandare di più, è solo il suo corpo che trema e vibra, e i sospiri che gli escono di bocca si fanno sempre più disperati, rasentano un singhiozzo quando Lorenzo sposta le mani, lasciando Francesco vuoto e inappagato.

Recupera il portafoglio dalla tasca interna della giacca e sfila un preservativo incartato da una delle pieghe in cuoio.

“Te la senti?” Lorenzo gli domanda solamente, mostrandogli la bustina squadrata.

Francesco annuisce, chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte quella di Lorenzo. “Fa’ solo in fretta prima che qualcuno pensi di venire a cercarci.”

Lorenzo infila il preservativo e Francesco si tiene alle sue spalle mentre scende con i fianchi per prenderlo dentro, segue la guida rassicurante delle mani di Lorenzo. Si muove lentamente, si morde le labbra in una smorfia che Lorenzo vorrebbe baciare via, e ogni centimetro in più che affonda dentro il suo corpo nervoso è un momento di agonia bellissima.

Sono entrambi senza fiato quando finalmente Lorenzo è interamente dentro di lui. Francesco ansima, immobile, e Lorenzo gli accarezza una guancia e lo bacia sul viso.

“Come stai?” sussurra accennando a una curva delicata dei fianchi per far sentire a Francesco quanto gli è entrato dentro, quanto può comandare il calore che gli avvampa le guance e il ventre con il minimo movimento.

Francesco si aggrappa alle sue spalle fino a graffiarlo.

 _“Cazzo,”_ boccheggia, sopraffatto, e Lorenzo ride anche se con il fiato mozzo, stringe i denti per sopportare di rimanere fermo per un altro momento prima di iniziare a spingere, per dare il tempo a Francesco di abituarsi.

Un letto. Ci vorrebbe un letto. E lubrificante e _tempo_ , ma non hanno nessuna di queste cose al momento e Lorenzo perde un battito quando Francesco gli infila le mani tra i capelli, lo bacia con il respiro che si spezza mentre muove il bacino in un’onda che fa gemere entrambi.

Lorenzo lo segue, gli accarezza la schiena durante i primi tentativi, scorre le mani tra le scapole e le vertebre. Lo custodisce sopra di sé, gli bacia il viso, il collo, le spalle, qualunque parte sia abbastanza vicina alle sue labbra.

Francesco si regge ai poggiatesta dei sedili mentre le spinte e le onde che compie con il bacino si fanno più sicure, gli spazi vuoti dove i loro corpi non sono appoggiati l’uno all’altro improvvisamente freddi. Lorenzo lo tiene per i fianchi, lo sorregge e lascia che sia lui a guidare almeno finché non sente che Francesco è a suo agio, che i suoi gemiti sono solo appagati e bisognosi, e allora compie uno scatto con i fianchi che fa gridare Francesco di piacere e gettare indietro la testa. Lui si ostina a tenersi ai sedili e a Lorenzo dispiace perché stava amando sentire le sue mani tra i capelli, ma così è più facile muoversi, riesce a impartire un ritmo serrato alle spinte con cui si prendono, si allontanano e si ritrovano nonostante la posizione di vantaggio di Francesco.

Sente caldo in bocca, il sapore dolce della fatica tra i denti e sotto la lingua, le dita scivolano sulla pelle liscia di Francesco e Lorenzo teme di averlo graffiato, ma lui lo esorta solo a continuare, si morde le labbra senza riuscire a zittire per intero un grido quando Lorenzo lo coglie con una spinta ancora più forte delle altre.

Baciandolo, Lorenzo assapora la traccia ferrosa del sangue nella propria bocca, il bisogno assetato di arrivare all’orgasmo. Porta la mano tra le gambe di Francesco, ed è così duro e caldo che Lorenzo non riesce a capire come stia ancora resistendo. Lo tocca come toccherebbe Giuliano quando lo vuole sfinire, quando sanno per certo che non c’è nessuno nei paraggi a poterli sentire e perciò Lorenzo può farlo _gridare_.

Arrivano all’orgasmo quasi insieme, completamente senza fiato. C’è un momento di beatitudine talmente pura e semplice da esserne persino stupefatti, e allora rimangono entrambi fermi e in silenzio, gli occhi chiusi e le fronti che si toccano come se non fossero capaci di sopportare nemmeno il peso della propria testa da soli. È incantevole, magico, e Lorenzo si lascia catturare.

Poi Francesco solleva i fianchi e il contatto tra le loro gambe e i sessi si interrompe, ma Lorenzo gli accarezza una guancia e lo bacia a fior di labbra, baci piccoli e leggeri a cui Francesco non risponde davvero quanto piuttosto vi cede, ci si lascia cadere.

Lorenzo sorride.

“Ti voglio rivedere.”

Francesco ancora non apre gli occhi.

“Mi vuoi rivedere?” sorride anche lui, ma sembra scettico, confuso, come quando Lorenzo gli ha rivelato che Giuliano gli vuole bene.

Lorenzo gli risponde con un verso sottile di assenso, un sussurro contro la pelle mentre gli bacia ancora le labbra.

Francesco lo ferma a bordo della bocca tirando indietro la testa.

“Domani torno a Roma.”

“E la prossima volta che sarai qui?”

“Non lo so ancora. Non ho tanti motivi per tornare a casa.”

“C’è bisogno di un motivo per tornare a casa?”

Francesco non risponde. Rimane zitto per un istante ma poi prende il viso di Lorenzo tra le mani e lo bacia di getto, vigoroso e affamato come se fossero ancora sul punto di fare l’amore.

Si tira indietro con la bocca ancora dischiusa, il petto che si alza e si abbassa lentamente, e poi si accuccia nello spazio stretto tra i sedili, inginocchiato a fatica tra le gambe di Lorenzo. Gli lecca via le tracce del proprio sperma che gli sono colate lungo l’addome e sull’inguine, e ogni tocco delle sue labbra e della sua lingua per Lorenzo è un fremito sulla pelle ancora sensibile e un gemito strozzato tra la gola e il palato.

Lorenzo lo guarda a bocca aperta mentre si prende cura di lui, il desiderio suadente di passargli le mani tra i capelli e ricominciare tutto daccapo, e la consapevolezza che se dovessero farlo presto o tardi qualcuno si accorgerebbe davvero che è da troppo tempo che mancano dalla festa di Giuliano.

“Grazie,” bisbiglia Lorenzo quando Francesco raccoglie sulla lingua anche l’ultima traccia di seme. Si fa più in là sul sedile per permettere a Francesco di tirarsi su e si sfila il preservativo usato di dosso prima di risistemarsi i vestiti mentre Francesco fa lo stesso.

Francesco lo guarda per un momento prima di distogliere lo sguardo e dire allo spazio vuoto davanti a loro: “Ti faccio sapere la prossima volta che sarò a Firenze. Ma lo devo dire anche a Giuliano. Non posso nascondergli quando torno.”

“Non c’è nessun bisogno di farlo.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Non ho segreti con mio fratello.”

Quando tornano verso la discoteca, Lorenzo sente ancora le gambe fragili, ma tutto il resto del suo corpo formicola e prude, pieno di energia. Francesco sbuffa riconoscendo che la musica purtroppo non è cambiata nel frattempo, e loro due si scambiano un sorriso quieto e complice mentre mostrano il timbro sul polso al bodyguard all’entrata.

Poco vicino alla porta del locale, dove Lorenzo l’aveva vista prima con Francesco, Novella sta fumando una sigaretta e chiacchierando con la ragazza vestita da pirata.

Francesco si irrigidisce di colpo, la schiena dritta e la mascella contratta quando la vede anche lui.

“Francesco?” Lorenzo prova a chiamarlo.

Come per magia – o istinto, sesto senso – Novella si volta verso di loro. Passa il tempo di un respiro, di un battito di ciglio, e Lorenzo pensa sia tutto a posto. Non hanno lasciato tracce, si sono sistemati i vestiti e i capelli, non c’è nulla che possa tradirli. Eppure il sorriso muore sul viso di Novella.

Francesco si riprende di colpo. Si muove in avanti, lascia Lorenzo indietro.

“Devo tornare da lei.”

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Lorenzo non è sicuro di poter trattenere la persona che vuole a fianco.

Forse ha perso anche lui la sfida a cui credeva di aver battuto Giuliano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posso dire per esperienza che il suono sulle Mini Cooper è veramente migliore dai sedili posteriori che da quelli anteriori. Su quanto sia scomodo farci sesso invece mi appoggio a quel che mi hanno raccontato perché grazie a Dio non mi sono mai trovata in quella posizione.  
> Il cd che Lorenzo fa ascoltare a Francesco in questo capitolo è _Transatlanticism_ dei Death Cab for Cutie (Seth Cohen anyone?) e la canzone galeotta è [We Looked Like Giants](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tIVVEIdu2g).  
> Jareth è uno dei personaggi principali del film _Labyrinth_ , interpretato da David Bowie. Per quanto mi riguarda, _Labyrinth_ era il film preferito di Giuliano da bambino e il fatto che Bradley James sia un fan di David Bowie e mi abbia steso in una sua live con un _"Turn back Sarah, turn back before it's too late"_ non ha nulla che fare con tutto ciò, neanche un po'.  
> Also: è scientificamente provato che noi veneti ci vanteremo con chiunque del fatto che reggiamo l’alcool meglio di tutti ~~e di solito è vero~~ quindi prima o poi Novella doveva fare un appunto simile.  
> Altro also: i preservativi non andrebbero mai tenuti del portafogli, si deteriorano più facilmente. Tuttavia Lorenzo da bravo Medici che non se lo sa tenere nelle mutande lo cambia sicuramente abbastanza spesso da non doversi porre questo problema.
> 
> E con questo aggiornamento, Marlena chiude per l’estate perché tra una metastasi e un mutuo, sono due anni che la mia tesi aspetta di venire scritta, quindi passerò il resto dell’estate a cercare almeno di leggere quei due scaffali di libri che ho e imbastire i primi capitoli. Ci si risente quando il clima sarà migliore (ovvero _freddo_ ).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buio e luce (Un riflesso che ti assomigli un po')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608611) by [Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae)




End file.
